Overlord: El Ancestral en un nuevo mundo
by Nicolas R Burgos
Summary: Herohero después de desconectarse de YGGDRASIL es transportado a un nuevo mundo, donde es confundido con un dios oscuro. ¿Podrá probar que no es quien dicen que es? ¿Podrá volver a su mundo? ¿O se quedará y se convertirá en el mayor dios oscuro de la historia?
1. Prólogo

Herohero, El Limo Negro Ancestral, es un trabajador totalmente precarizado y que solo sigue en el porque no tiene nada más para vivir. Trabaja en un oficina de una de las mega empresas que controla el mundo, como técnico en todo lo que se trata de informática, manteniendo que el sistema sigan sin problema. Su jornada de doce, con suerte, o de ventidos horas al día, trabaja junto a un grupo de más de tres mil técnicos y con una fila aun más grande de técnicos, que esperaban que uno de ellos muera o se vuelve loco para reemplazarlos. Eso hecho causas que los sueldos sean extremadamente bajos y si pedís más te terminan reemplazando con otro de la fila. Y junto a las largas jornadas y el agote tanto físico y mental no permite que se forme un sindicato para organizar la defensa de sus derechos.

Los sindicatos fueron la única defensa que tuvieron los trabajadores pero gracias a las reformas laborales y lavado de cerebro de los medios, ya no existe y sin ellos nuestras condiciones fue de peor a peor. Cuando nos dimos cuentas, ya éramos esclavos de las empresas y junto a la policía privada de las empresas, desapareció cualquier posibilidad de organizar la defensa de los nuestros.

En las pocas horas "libres" que tenían, además de dormir, consumían drogas tanto legales como ilegales. Otros, como Herohero, buscaron cualquier forma de entretenimiento para escapar de la realidad. Uno de ellos fue YGGDRASIL, uno joya en el mundo de los juegos y de la realidad virtual.

En Yggdrasil se convirtió en el escape de la realidad tan angustiosa que viven, en el podías imaginar que eres libre y que tenías poder de decidir tu destino. En el Herohero eligió ser una raza Heteromórfico, como desafío a un "mundo" donde todo le estaba en contra y poder convertirse en uno de los mejores, como si intentará dar revancha a todo su vida real, que tanto odia. Pero se convirtió en mucho más que eso, cuando conoció y se volvió miembro del uno de los gremios más poderoso de Yggdrasil, Ainz Ooal Gown.

En el encontró algo, que sin saberlo, deseaba fervientemente un lugar a donde pertenece, una familia. Hay pudo florecer como persona y descubrir más de si mismo, como su fascinación con los uniformes de maid y lo exploró haciendo los uniformes de las homunculus maids. Aunque era humilde y cortés con todo el mundo, en el fondo guardaba gran rencor por su vida real y lo plasmó en su creación, Solution Epsilon.

Fueron unos de sus diez mejores año de su vida, pero como todo tenia que terminar. Hace una semana los administradores informaron del cierre inminente de Yggdrasil, aunque fue repentino no fue sorprendente. Ya hace dos año no a habido ninguna actualización mayor que algunos Mods, para sacarle dinero a los jugadores y sumarse con la disminución de jugadores, era predecible que se venía el final, pero no quita la tristeza y dolor del anuncio.

En esos momentos, Herohero, casi abandono el juego pero el correo electrónico fortuito de su gran amigo Momonga, lo animó a volver para una ultima despedirse. Ya en Yggdrasil se junto en la [Mesa Redonda] con el, después de una última charla y saludo, se desconecto para dormir para el próxima día de trabajo.

Punto de vista de Herohero

Todo lo que veía era negro- ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué no veo nada? Acaso algo paso cuando me desconecte- pensé preocupado por al no poder ver y no sentía mi cuerpo. Aunque me alivie al sentir que me movía pero era raro sentía que todo de mi se movía sin que yo quisiera, era como si fuera una gelatina. A pesar de eso empecé a intentar moverme, después de un tiempo empecé a acostumbrarme a esta nueva situación, con mucha concentración pude tener siento control de estos movimiento. Luego empecé a buscar algo para ver en eso, un poco de luz pude vislumbrar y me concentre en ella.

Mientras lo hacía, sentí algo que me tocó, lo cual me sobresalto. Mi cuerpo actuó instintivamente y sentí algo sabroso en donde mi cuerpo- Que fue eso, sabe muy bien- pensé por este nuevo y exquisito sabor. Después de disfrutar de el, volví a concentrarme en la luz y empecé a ver silueta que cada ves eran más nítidas. Cuando pude ver claramente, pude notar una multitud de personas que me miraban, todos estaban temblando. Pensé que tal ves sea algo detrás de mi, cuando voltee mi vista atrás de mi, sólo pude ver a una mujer atada en un poste de madera, su ropa estaba en ruina y parecía que la habían golpeado, me estaba miraba con ojos llenó de esperanza.

Al ver su estado me hizo poner furioso, cuando estaba a punto de reclamarle que significaba esto, note que estaba rodeado de fango negro. Me pregunté de donde se originaria, pero fue un pensamiento que rápidamente desapareció, cuando sentí que ese fango lo podía sentir- No puede ser- pensé al descubrir que el fango era yo.

El fango, ósea yo, también rodeaba la base del poste en que ella estaba atada, en la base de el se notaba un pilón de madera carbonizados y que continuaba humeante. Era demasiado evidente lo había apagado con mi cuerpo y atando clavos en mi inexistente cabeza se dio cuenta- ¡La estaban por quemar viva!- Mi furia aumentó a nivel dios, todo mi cuerpo empezó a temblar furiosamente. Cuando estaba apunto de mostrar mi irá a esta multitud que estaba por cometer este atroz crimen, fue detenido por los grito colectivo de ello.

¡Es el dios de la oscuridad! ¡Viene a devorar nuestras almas! ¡Huyamos! ¡Por favor, no!- dijeron todos ante de salir corriendo, aunque me quedé desconcertante, mi cuerpo se movió instintivamente, como un depredador cuando ver a su presa escapar, los persiguió y los engullo a todos.

Después pude nuevamente sentí ese exquisito sabor, lo que me hizo salir de mi intriga, por la sorpresa al saber de dónde provenía y por lo que había hecho- Me acabo de comer a esa personas- Pensó asustados al no sentir mas que una leve intriga, como si sólo algo curioso hubiera pasado, por devorar a seres vivos racionales- Esto no esta bien, tendía que esta horrorizado por lo que e hecho... no, nada absolutamente nada, ni lástima siento por ellos- pensé con mucha incomodidad, aunque fui sacado de mi mente por una voz detrás de mi.

Gracias ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias, MI SENOR!- Grito la mujer atada mientras lloraba de felicidad-Al menos salve a alguien, espero que compense a los que comí- pensé mientras la vía seguir agradeciendo y llorar por averla salvado- Espero que esto no se siga complicando- pensé suspiraba mentalmente para luego empezar a acercarme para desatarla.


	2. Capítulo 1: En presencia de un dios

Nahata es la isla continente ubicado al noreste del el alguna vez gran continente de Nicuricol, el cual es actualmente un gran desierto desde la [Guerra de los Dioses], que se vivió hace mil años. El desierto es la huella eterna de lo que la avaricia y el odio puede hacer, un mundo en ruina y sin vida.

Aunque hay un región en Nicuricol que pudo sobrevivir al gran cataclismo, esa región es llamada Nolutu, la tierra del polvo, por ser muy seco el clima. Sus habitantes conocidos como Nolutanos, son adoradores de Teneo, el dios de la guerra y uno de los pocos dioses sobreviviente de la Gran Guerra. Son un pueblo guerrero extremadamente religioso, que por mucho tiempo se encontraron divididas en muchas ciudades estados en toda la pequeña región.

La alta tasa de población y el poco terrero donde cultivar, hizo que por setecientos años vivieran en constantes guerras y por la constancia que ello, que el dios de la guerra se volvió el dios principal y único en la sociedad de Nolutiana, en su culturalmente la guerra se veía como el estado natural de la vida y la paz como algo no natural.

Pero esta época de anarquía fue detenido cuando el rey de la ciudad estado norteña de Jiroftril, Brufo El Cruel, sometió a todos las demás ciudades estados a su absolutos autoridad, fundando el Imperio de Jiroftril. El imperio estabilizo la región, por medio de la espada y con una administración unificada, para que todo los recursos del imperio fueran distribuidos en toda la población garantizando algo nuevo en la región, la estabilidad social. Con ello el "orden y progreso" fue lo que empezó a reinar en la dinastía de los Brufos.

Con Brufo II, El Sabio, le agrego a la unidad política y administrativa,que instauro su padre, un código legal y comercial unificada, con ello también empezó a construir una identidad nacional en común en la población, lo cual fortaleció al solides del imperio. En ese proceso los altas sacerdotes de los templos de Teneo, empezaron a construirse como uno de los pilares del nuevo orden, que el imperio había establecido, y con eso eso instauro nuevas nomas culturales y sistema de valores.

El estudio de la magia fue prohibida y su uso fue penado con pena capital, se formo La Orden que se encargo garantizar el nuevo orden religioso y de valores. También las mujeres que hasta ese momento había sido igual, ante la ley, con los hombres, fueron convertidas en propiedades de los hombres, sometiéndolas a vivir como sirvientes de ellos, con la única tarea de cuidar los hogares y dar a luz a más hijos. Otro de los pilares del imperio es el ejercito, un ejercito unificada, profesional y leal al imperio, no a las distintas ciudades estados de antes. Es con eso que se consolidad el imperio y la triada nació, que eran los tres pilares que sostenían el nuevo imperio, la familia real, la Orden y el ejercito imperial.

Su cultura que veía a la guerra como el verdadero estado de la naturaleza de la vida, no les era cómodos esta nueva paz y el emperador Brufo IV era consciente de esa cuestión. Pero no había mas tierras donde expandirse, ya que el continente entero era un gran desierto, por eso fijo su mirada a las tierras más haya del mar y con eso se lanzo a la conquista de esas tierras. Las primeras tierras que sufrieron, de esta invasión imperial continental, fueron las islas del archipiélago del Condolar. Aunque tuvieron mucho éxito en las islas más llanos, fueron repelidos en las islas más escarpadas, mostrando una de las más grande debilidad de el ejercito imperial, que son muy tosco cuando se trata de adaptarse a nuevos terrenos y un mando muy duro que primaba más su linaje que su eficiencia, pero contra un enemigo no organizado no era un gran problema, por eso no se vio ninguna necesidad real de solucionar esa falencia.

Cuando llegaron a Nahata, el paraíso, el único lugar en el mundo que no fue tocado por la [Guerra de los Dioses], se encontraron a comunidades pequeñas con poca estructura y matriarcales, donde el apellido era heredado de la madre y era extensamente conocido el uso de la magia, en especial las elementales como el agua, viento o aire, tierra, fuego, luz y oscuridad. También adoraban a panteones de dioses de la naturaleza sin forma alguna.

Esto provocó que el choque de ambas civilizaciones fuera terrible, el Imperio orquesto matanzas indiscriminadas entre la población, impulsó su cultura, asesinatos de las practicantes de la magia y sacerdotisas, y quema de libros sagrados, esto sin que los nativos pudieran oponer una verdadera resistencia contra ellos. Lo único que salvo a toda el continente de ser ocupado fue, en primer lugar, la gran cordillera Ardizica, que se convirtió en una barrera natural contra el invasor y por segundo, el propio éxito del Imperio, el cual se expandió tan rápido que sus líneas de comunicación y suministro se volvieron tan largas que perdieron efectividad, provocando que el ejército imperial se viera frenada en su hasta entonces inexorable expansión.

El Imperio tuvo que parar sus excesos en el tratamiento agresivo con los nativos, deteniendo la mayoría de ellos a cambio de su vasallamiento y dar tributos a ellos. La Orden cambio su enfoque para este fin, permitiendo la práctica de culto a sus dioses pero con muchas prescripciones contra el uso de la magia, que los nativos se vieron obligados a obedecer. Todo esto se hace con el fin de construir un control sobre los nuevos territorios conquistados, ya que los invasores era superado cuarenta a uno, y no se podría mantener el control sólo por coacción, lo cual puede sólo servir a corto plazo pero no a la larga.

En todo estos los nativos buscaron a quien culpar sobre esta desgracia y lo encontraron en las practicante de magia de oscuridad o más conocidas como "brujas". Este grupo ya era perseguido ante de la invasión, pues se las acusaba de que eran adoradoras del [Dios Oscuro] o [El Dios Sin Nombre]. La Orden que también veía a ellas como unas adoradoras del mal, se sumaron a la persecución y con un nuevo estrategia, el exterminio.

Las brujas de la oscuridad, se convirtieron en el chivo expiatorio de su sociedad y la el objetivo de la Orden. Y así el dominio imperial se instaurar y consolido en el oeste Nahata.

En el sur de los territorios conquistados, conocido como Ututubut, en una de las nuevas ciudades que los invasores habían construido como capital de la zona, Tuokima, se encontraba en en medio inusual suceso. Ya que recientemente, la Orden, había capturado a tres brujas que estaban por ser "juzgadas". El que dictaminaría la condena era el sacerdote de la ciudad, Zulon, y el encargado de aplicar la condena sería el agente de La Orden, Noron El Despiadado.

Como fue de esperarse la condena fue la muerte y se dejó al verdugo elegir la forma de ejecutarlas. A la mas antigua y maestra de las otras, fue violada por el para luego ser torturada hasta la muerte, a la aprendiz mayor sufrió la misma humillación pero fue ejecutada por medio de la horca y finalmente a la menor que fue condenada a ser quemada viva.

Punto de vista de Azunal La Que Oscurece

Me encontraba en la mazmorra del templo del dios invasor, solo dolor, pena, ira y sobre todo un total y profundo odio sentía- ¡Malditos sean todos!- maldije internamente- No se suponía que esto terminará así- Me dije a mi misma- Se suponía que tenías que pasar aquí sólo por provisiones y seguir inmediatamente nuestro camino, pero la gracia divina no estuvo con nosotros ese día- empecé a lágrimas- Ahora mi honorable madre y mi querida hermana fueron asesinadas- empecé a llorar- ¿CÓMO es que terminamos así?- empecé a recordar como todo iba bien, asta que ese mal nacido agente de la Orden nos descubrió, para ser arrestadas y que nos "juzgadas"- Si eso es un juicio, entonces la justicia es la cosa más falsa y sin valor que existe en este mundo- Me dije a mi misma.

La muerte de mi madre y hermana me llenó de dolor y tristeza, para nosotras, las "brujas", la familia era nuestro todo, nuestro vida y nuestro propósito, y ahora se me a sido arrebatado con extremada brutalidad pero fue como estas acciones fueron aceptados y victoreados por nuestras hermanas la llenaba de ira. Rabiosa ira contra los invasores, que me quitaron todo lo que tenía, y a estos aduladores y vendidos al estos bárbaros del mar, que a cambió de algunas migajas se venden a tal nivel, que se rebajaban a que hasta una prostituta de las más baja posición, tenia más dignidad que ellos- ¡Traidores!, traidores a nuestra patria, ¡Que la gracia divina los maldigan y a sus descendientes por toda la eternidad!- pensé con rabia. Pero esa ira, no se comparaba con el odio que sentía así nuestras "hermanas y hermanos" de nuestra patria, que nos culpa de todo los males que ellos viven desde ante de la llegada del invasor y que ahora aplauden a nuestros asesinos como si fueran héroes.

Los vi victorear la tortura y ejecución de mi madre y hermana mayor, y ahora yo, golpeada y humillada, era llevada al a rastras al lugar de mi muerte. Se encontraba afuera de las murallas, de esas abominación que el vil invasor a obliga a vivir a "nuestra" gente que llamaban ciudades, en un claro dentro del antiguo bosque. Mi verdugo eligió que tenia que morir fuera de la ciudad, para que "mi esencia no contaminara con maldad la ciudad" y que fuera con mucho dolor, para "purificar mi alma de mis pecados", en realidad decidió eso porque me resistí en todo momento, si voy a morir moriré luchando.

Cuando llegamos al lugar, me arrojaron al suelo, pude ver un poste largo y grueso con leña de incendió, las cuales no produce humo al arder, que garantizaría mi muerte por las llamas y no por sofocación. Los guardias, que me volvieron a sujetaron con rudeza, me llevaron a el para atarme y cuando me ataron con firmeza, pude ver al asqueroso de Noron. El tenia, decorando su rostro, una sonrisa petulante y ojos lleno de superiora y arrogancia, eso solo me hizo arder de ira pero sabia que su actitud estaba justificada, después de todo yo era la que estaban por ser quemada.

Por la gracia del altísimo, hoy estamos reunidos para dar muerte a la bruja de la oscuriidad, causante de toda nuestras desgracias y sufrimiento...- escucho a Noron iniciar su discurso ritual para la multitud de aduladores y cuando termino, agarró y prendió una antorcha para luego encender la leña que estaba debajo mio.

Dime bruja, ¿Te arrepientes de tus pecados?- Me dijo con una sonrisa aun mas petulante, queria verme rendida pero yo no le daré ese gusto, jamas. Cuando el calor empezó a ser mayor y el fuego ya lo podía sentir en mi piernas, no pude contener más todo mi odio y ira, y hizo algo que nunca pensé que nunca aria.

¡Yo Azunal La Que Oscurece, hija de Carminal La Buena y hermana de Lara La Astuta te suplico a vos gran dios oscuro El Sin Nombre, que si me salvas y me concedes mi venganza, mi alma y mi vida te pertenecerá!- Solté un grito que expresaba toda lo que sentía, no solo por la muerte de mi familia y la mía, sino por toda mi vida en la marginalidad, persecución y odio.

Mis palabras parece que los sorprendió, pues sus ojos se agrandaron y la sonrisa de mi verdugo despareció. Pero cuando se empezó a alejarse de mi, me pude dar cuenta de que las llamas empezaron a apagarse y cuando puse mi mirada a mis pies, fue grande mi sorpresa, cuando vi un sustancia negra que no dejaba de moverse y crecer. Me tomo un tiempo en darle una explicación a este suceso pero cuando lo hice, solo incredulidad me genero- He ofrecí un pacto con un dios y el acepto- Cuando pude entenderlo por completo, solo miedo y felicidad nació de lo más profunda de mi alma. Miedo pues cabo de vender mi alma al ser mas malvado de la creación y felicidad pues, si es verdad el mito, el dios cumplirá con lo que le pedí para luego reclamar lo que le ofrecí.

Punto de vista de Noron El Despiadado

Solo con shock pude ver como esa bruja acaba de vendió su alma maldita para convocar a un demonio- Esto no puede estar pasando, le quite su báculo y sus artefactos mágicos para que no pudiera lanzar ninguna de sus brujerías- Pensé, viendo con incredulidad como una masa negra y siempre en movimiento crecía más y más- Tengo que hacer algo, ante de que el demonio este totalmente en este plano- empece a pensar que hacer, pero mucho no podía ofrecer para detener la invocación, así que hice lo único que pude hacer, saque mi espada y ataque al demonio.

Punto de vista de Azunal La Que Oscurece

Observe como Noron desenvaino se espada y ataco al dios oscuro, y cuando lo toco el cuerpo de mi dios enseguida reacciono y engullo al bastardo. Y fue grande mi alegría cuando desapareció,y se me hizo evidente que se lo había devorado, cuando lo hizo aumento su volumen a mayor velocidad que antes- Madre dijo que los entes oscuros necesita sacrificios para llegar a este plano, tal vez el dios oscuro se necesita sacrificios humanos para llegar al plano terrenal- pensé con curiosidad, no sentía nada ante ese hecho.

Y con gran felicidad pude ver a los aduladores solo podían quedarse mirando temblando y congelados de terror ante los sucesos que se venían desarrollando desde que yo convoque a mi señor. De repente vi como su amo movió su "cabeza" para poner su mirada en mi y pude ver sus dos huecos oscuros que supongo que son sus ojos, que emanaba una niebla luminosa, como una luz blanco cubierta de niebla marina y lo vi intensificar esas mismas luz, para que luego volver sus mirada de nuevo a los infieles.

¡Es el dios de la oscuridad! ¡Viene a devorar nuestras almas! ¡Huyamos! ¡Por favor, no!- Los traidores empezaron a gritar lleno de miedo, después de todo, ahora sus crímenes estaban apunto de ser juzgados y ellos sabían que son culpables. Cuando ellos empezaron a correr, en un patético intento de escapar del juicio divino, fueron rápidamente detenidos, cuando mi dios como había hecho con el verdugo invasor, los engullo para que en un instante dejaron de existir, no hubo llantos o grito de dolor, solo desaparecieron- Realmente es un dios muy compasivo- Pensé al ver que la justicia de mi señor aunque implacable era compasivo y justa- Esto es la verdadera justicia- Solo eso pude pensar con adoración por la grandeza de mi nuevo señor.

Gracias ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias, MI SENOR!- No pude evitar llorar de felicidad y agradecer a mi salvador, a mi nuevo dios- Juro que are grande su nombre mi señor, como a nosotras tu santo nombre fue difamado y cubierto de mentiras, pero yo tu ahora fiel creyente, mostrar tu verdadera grandeza y compasión a todos mis hermanos y hermanas, y traeré muerte a los viles infieles que osan desafiar su gracia divina, yo su humilde sirviente lo juro- Me jure a mi misma que no defraudare a mi nuevo amo- Y cuando la muerte me reclame, infinito sera mi gozo, cuando mi alma sea solo tuya por toda la eternidad- pensé ebria de felicidad contemplando su futuro destino.

Cuando volvió su mirada a hacia mi, sentí que su mirada penetraba mi ser y podía ver mi alma, me sentí desnuda ante mi señor. Ese pensamiento me hizo sonrojar, estar desnuda ante mi dios ofrenciéndome en cuerpo y alma a el, me excitaba mucho. Cuando de su irregular y siempre en movimiento cuerpo salio un tentáculo que se acerco a mi, un poco de nerviosismo me genero al ver lo que podía hacer mi amo pero en lo profundo de mi, sabia que no tenía nada de que preocuparme.

Y fue confirmado cuando el, disolviendo mis ataduras, me libero y caí al pilón de madera apagada, vi que el cuerpo de mi señor se retiraba de mi alrededor, muy posiblemente para que no tocara su cuerpo sagrado que consume todo lo terrenal. Cuando me puse en pie, pude entrar en cuenta que mi ropa estaba destrozada y que mi cuerpo estaba lleno de moretones y contusiones, lo que me lleno de vergüenza pues estaba en presencia de un dios en estas inaceptable estado, me empece a abrasar a mi misma en un patético y inútil intento de tapar mi vergüenza por mi estado tan insolente que mostraba ante mi señor.

Rezaba que mi amo no se enfadara por tal insulto y me asuste cuando tres luces aparecieron cerca de mi, pensé que seria un castigo pero para mi total alivio y sorpresa, no fue ningún castigo todo lo contrario, era un pilón de ropa de una calidad y belleza, que lo hacia imposible que fuera hecho por manos terrenales, un frasco de tal belleza, que solo podía a verse hecho en el reino de los dioses, con lo que parecía sangre en su interior y un baston de madera negra, bellamente esculpidas, decorada con un cráneo de animal en su parte superior, y que emanaba poder oscuro que me hizo tener escalofríos en todo mi cuerpo y si es posible en mi propia alma, y si se pregunta porque dijo que "emana poder oscuro" es porque se encontraba flotando y irradiando una luz negra, que solo poder y muerte prometía. Lo vi mover su "cabezas" en signo de aprobación y mis ojos volvieron a llenarse de lagrimas.

Gracias, gracias por su infinita compasión, mi señor- Me había arrodillada para no dejar de agradecer la bondad de mi nuevo dios. Cuando me pude calmar, agarre el frasco para abrirlo, y fui recompensada con un aroma celestial que me hizo dar cuenta que realmente estaba sedienta, con prisa empezar a beberla y en un instante toda mis heridas, dolor, hambre y sed desaparecieron como si nunca hubieran existido- Esto es estar en presencia de un dios, solo alegría y gozo pueden dar- pensé con nostalgia pero tristeza apareció en mi corazón cuando me percate de que- Si solo mi familia hubiera aceptado al verdadero dios, ahora mismo estarían vivas- baje la cabeza con dolor pero la levante enseguida, me llene de convicción, pues mi venganza todavía no estaba completa, en la ciudad todavía estaba el sacerdote del dios falso y las fuerzas de los infieles del mar- Con la bendición de mi amo, la victoria estará asegurada- me dije a mi misma y también quería recuperar los cuerpos de mi madre y hermanas para darle un entierro digno. Con eso en mi mente empece a agarra la ropa que mi señor me había dado para ponérmela.


	3. Capítulo 2: Inicio de la venganza P1

El oeste de Nahata es conocido como como el Tawantisuyo, la región (Suyu) de los cuatro o las cuatro regiones. Se le conoce así pues son regiones con la cultura de la misma raíz, el Chavín. Se encuentra dividida al norte por Chinchaiya-suyo (1), las costas por Contisatil-suyo (2), en la zona central por Ankiti-suyo (3) y al sur por Ututubut-suyo (4) antes conocido como Colla-suyo .

Cada una de ellas tienen sus diferencias climática y de biodiversidad, pero todas comparte una característica en común son regiones llanas casi sin ningún accidente geográfico como montes, sierras, condenadas, colinas, acantilados, etc.

Su cultura madre proviene de la antigua y ya extinta civilización de Chavín, que se extendió sobre todas estas regiones y que hace mucho vio su ocaso como un estado central, pero dejó como legado una cultura y lengua común, que hasta estos días sigue rigiendo la vida de sus pobladores. Su baja demografía (población) hace que haya muchos recursos para todos y que no sea necesario guerras o conflictos entre comunidades, pero también hace que sean escasas los centros de poblaciones grandes y abundantes los pequeños asentamientos.

Las unidades social es llamados Collana, son a base de parentesco ósea de linaje sanguínea, divididas en importancia por momento de nacimiento. Los Coya, son los primogénito de los primogénito de la línea real, que son los líderes, y luego los Paya, los otros que sólo sirven a los primeros, sus hijos seguirán siendo payas. La base de este orden social, es la divinidad del linaje real para gobernar y la naturalización de todos los demás en servirles.

La organización política son llamados Huamanis, que son la unidad políticas de un conjunto de Saya o comunidades, con parentesco similar. Las Saya son divididas en dos principales Ayllu o barrios, los de coya y los de paya, estos últimos estás divididos en otros, según su función o profesión en la comunidad. Ellos están dirigidos por los Curaca, que responde a un alto curaca, que dirige toda el saya, también es parte el Consejo del Huamani, que elige al Apunchic o Cápac Apo, el gobernante del huamani por un año.

El sistema religiosos es de adoración a la naturaleza y sus elementos, solos los que tienen la bendición (usuarios de magia) de unos de los principales elemento (agua, tierra, viento o aire, fuego, luz y oscuridad) pueden ser sacerdotisas o sacerdotes. Los dioses más adorados son el del agua y la lluvia, Chac, y el de la luz y el sol, Kinichahan. Eso asé a las sacerdotisas (lo pongo primero porque las mujeres son las que con mayoría son de tener la capacidad de usar magia) del agua y luz las con más estima en su sociedad. En cambio el dios de la oscuridad y la muerte, Yumcimil, y el dios del mal y la desgracia, el sin nombre, los cuales para muchos son los mismos seres, son los más mal visto por la sociedad, eso deja a las usuarias de la oscuridad que sean odiadas y llamadas "brujas". Este hecho también hace que siempre sea culpadas por todos los males de la sociedades y desgracias relacionadas con la naturaleza como sequías, inundaciones, etc.

Las Ankin o sacerdotisas, son una casta que se diferencia del resto de la sociedad, ya que son el puente entre mortales y dioses. Esta concepción hace que ellas, sean mantenidas por la sociedad en forma de ofrenda, que pueden ser comida, bebida, ropa, etc, siempre de la mejor calidad, si incluso a las "brujas" se le da estas ofrendas, pero por miedo a la irá del dios sin nombre. Las ankin son viajeras pero no carecen de organización, ellas ante de poder partir, estudian en los Calmecaque o escuelas, para su preparación religiosa y como vivir correctamente. No sólo les enseña las costumbre, rituales, hechizos y historia, sino que también astronomía, geografía, matemáticas, etc, pero lo más importante es que saben escribir y leer, algo que sólo la élite puede aprender y acceder. Ellas se organizan en Tecpac de Halach Uinic o asamblea de suma sacerdotisas para cada elemento o divinidad principales.

Esto fue así por quinientos años hasta la llegada del Imperio, o como ellos los llamaron [Invasores del Mar], [Bárbaros del Mar] o [Infieles], que usando las viejas caminos de los tiempo del apogeo de Chavín, lograron conquistando tres de la cuatro regiones. Su llegada inicio con grandes masacres y abuso del poder, que provoco una gran revuelta de ellos. Aunque el Imperio pudo sofocarlas, se vio obligado a pactar concesiones a los Apunchic, curacas y los tecpac, que querían mantener su estatus y privilegios, para garantizar la [paz social]. En esos acuerdos quedaron excluidos los paya (97 % de la población), que se vieron obligados a abandonar sus sayas para ser concentradas en [ciudades] o como lo llamaron ellos [Grandes Sayas de Murallas], y también las Ankin de la oscuridad, que se convirtieron en los chivos expiatorios para los paya y objetivos de la Orden o [ La Gente del Miedo]. Con este nuevo orden, nacieron los Tlatlacotin o esclavos, gente que a perdido todos sus derechos, convirtiéndose en herramientas y propiedad de otros (los invasores y collas).

En ese contexto, algunos payas vieron su oportunidad de ascender en posición social si ayudaban al Imperio, en especial a la gente del miedo, que a cambio de información o entregar a sus objetivos daban grandes recompensas y privilegios, a ellos se los denominaron Mayeque o aduladores.

Punto de vista de Herohero

Me quedé un instante pensando como desatar a la mujer que aún seguía en el poste que, por su "no control" del acidez de mi cuerpo, no podía tocar directamente sin lastimarte gravemente- mmm ¿Por qué elegí a la raza de limos con mayor acidez de todo?... Ah Cierto, para tener el máximo nivel en [Rompe Coraza] y [Corrosión], es bueno para YGGDRASIL pero en esta situación se convirtió en un obstáculo y sin las restricciones de [Fuego Amigo] es sumamente peligroso- Pensé preocupado por esta situación- Tengo que aprender a controlarlo y pronto- Pensé mientras recordaba a ese grupo que consumió sin quererlo- Incluso siento como consumo la tierra que está debajo de mi, aunque parece que no es tan rápido como cuando me comí esas personas, mmm puede ser que instintivamente mi cuerpo sepa donde aumentar o bajar el grado de acidez... Si eso es así, entonces si es posible que puedo aprender a controlarlo- Pensé optimista sobre el tema, pero eso es sólo uno de mis múltiples problemas y uno de eso es- No puedo hablar, no pudo emitir ningún sonido concreto sólo un ruido a fango burbujeando y eso, en donde se, no es un idioma mucho menos con ella- Pensé con incertidumbre pues esta cuestión de comunicación dificultará mucho mis relaciones con ella y otros/as en un futuro próximo- Pero como dicen "Un paso a la vez", primero tengo que resolver la cuestión de mi acidez y luego sobre la forma de comunicarme- Pensé en ese orden, ya que no importará si puedo comunicarme con ellos, si todo lo que tocó se disuelve al instante de nada serviría realmente.

Después de decidir mi ruta de acción, pude darle un buen vistazo a la mujer que salve. Ella era una mujer joven por su rostro podría decir que muy posiblemente este en veinte o veinticinco años de edad, es de piel blanca pálida, de cabello moreno y ojos grises. Vestía una túnica oscura decorada en muy mal estado y rasgada, también llevaba de camisa de cuero ajustado de Buena calidad aunque muy sucio y estropeado. Algo más que era notorio era las zonas de su cuerpo expuestas que tenía muchas contusiones y cortes junto a manchas de sangre seca y mugre.

El estado en que ella estaba era muy deplorable, era evidente que fue golpeado y torturada por días. Ver a una mujer joven en esas condiciones le llenaba de irá- A una mujer se le respeta, nunca nadie tendría que llegar a este estado... Había escuchado que esto pasaba pero verlo (enojándose) sólo repugnancia me causa a los que lo hicieron- Pensé con mucha indignación y enfado por la forma en que se encontraba la pobre mujer que estaba delante de mi- Tengo que pedir su nombre... Cuando aprenda a hablar, sería muy grosero decirle solamente "mujer" o "chica" a ella, es como si fuera más un objeto que persona- Seguí pensando en la chica que tenía adelante con mucha intensidad.

Estuve así hasta que me di cuenta que todavía seguía atada y que por alguna razón estaba sonrojada con una mirada tímida y moviendo su cuerpo constantemente, parecía como si intentará encogerse y/o cubrir su cuerpo, aunque estaba ya vestida pero esta tan roto que exponía algo de piel, no mucha pero algo- Supongo que es por el atuendo y la reacción que tiene ella tiene que ser conservadora en cuanto a su vestimenta- Pensé mientras le encontraba respuesta a su extraña conducta, pero ahora eso no es importante.

Lo importante ahora era liberarla y salir de este lugar- Me comí gente, aunque no hay testigos, y no creo que ella me delante, eso sin duda es un crimen y si en este lugar tiene cámaras o otra forma de grabar acontecimiento podría ir a juicio... Aunque ahora que lo pienso, si intentarán arrestarme seguramente me los comería, y por la forma de vestir y por como intentaron quemar a esta mujer parece que estoy como en la edad media... Pero no está segura hasta que indagué más sobre este lugar- Una vez me quedé absorto en mis pensamiento- Para primero lo primero- Me dije a mi mismo cortando mi linea de pensamiento.

Entonces empecé a concentrarme en una parte de mi cuerpo, intentando que se moviera, era complicado no estoy acostumbrado a no tener mis huesos o algo de firmeza, mi cuerpo se sentía demasiado raro pero al final pude hacer que una parte de mi se moviera, parecía como un tentáculo. Lo empecé a dirigir a las ataduras de sus manos, aunque obviamente sola para disolver las cuerda y no tocar sus mano, para evitar dañarla.

Ella se puso nerviosa y cerró los ojos como esperando que le hiciera algo- Bueno si de repente una masa de limo negó apareciera y se comiera a un grupo de personas para más tarde se acercará a ti, también estarías asustado. No, estaría aterrorizado tengo suerte de que no esté llorando o gritando- Pensé mientras reflexionaba de nuevo sobre la conducta de la joven que tenía adelante.

Con mucho cuidado y concentración dirigí el "tentáculo" que había hecho así las ataduras y cuando entre en contacto con ella enseguida la disolví y la consumí- Mmm No sabe nada mal- Pensé al nuevo sabor que deguste de las cuerdas que acababa de consumir, aunque pareciera raro sabía muy bien- Quizás sea también un gusto adquirido por mi nuevo ser- Pensé fascinado por esto pero no duro mucho, ya que enseguida tuve un golpe de pánico al ver como la joven mujer caía del poste muy pero que muy cerca de la orilla de mi cuerpo irregular y en constante movimiento, lo cual significaba que se encontraba en grave peligro. Todavía no tenía total dominio de mi nuevo ser, solo e podido dar pequeños pasos con el poco que tiempo que e tenido para adaptarme a el.

Y gracias a cualquier entidad superior (Autor: No existe tal ser, solo los 41 seres supremos y vos eres uno de ellos), por primera vez, hasta ahora, mi cuerpo fangoso reacciono inmediatamente a mi comando y enseguida se empezó a retirar del lugar donde aterrizo la pobre chica, claramente caer de un metros y medio a un pilón de madera dura semi quemada y un poco disuelta por mi, no es en ningún sentido una aterrizaje suave. Y si le agregamos que luego termino en el suelo, lo cual seguramente la termino lastimando, no ayuda que ya se encontraba con heridas y en mal estado- Me siento horrible ahora pero nada más pude hacer. Si hubiera intentado ayudarla solo hubiera empeorando la situación- Pensé enojado con migo mismo, por haber provocado más daño a la mujer, que ya se encontraba lastimada. Pero luego pasar a estar deprimido por mi incapacidad de controlar mi cuerpo, lo que provoco que este escenario pasara- Tengo que compensarla por esto- Pensé arrepentido por el dolor que le pude causar a la desafortunada joven chica que tenía enfrente mio.

Pero ahora que lo pensaba, el estado de ella era horrible- Nadie tendría que pasar por eso, en especial una joven y bella dama- Pensé dejando mi arrepentimiento y comenzando a encender mi ira, al darle una mejor mirada al estado de ella y ver que tenía muchas lastimaduras sangrando y profundas junto a que en su bello rostro tenía denotado las lineas de lagrimas secas cubierta de suciedad- Esto no es aceptable ¡Esto es totalmente imperdonable!- Pensé con cada vez más ira que estaba pasando a ser furia pero se me calmo por un momento cuando hice contacto con sus ojos.

Esos ojos que reflejaba tanto dolor y tristeza, emociones que ninguna chica tendría que haber experimentado jamas pero también había alivio, determinación y esperanza, ese último sentimiento fue el más fuerte y por alguna razón sentí que se dirigía a mi, lo cual me calmo de posible taque de ira que estaba apunto de experimentar por este imperdonable acción contra ella- Es bueno que haya sido útil ella, al menos un poco- Pensé un poco contento de haber sido la razón de que ella, este al menos, un poco mejor pero eso no me basta- No me importa si ella es una criminal o otra cosa, nadie merece este tipo de trato- Pensé mientra volvía a enfadarme- Quien sea responsables de esto, no me importa si viola la ley, lo pagara- Pensé ya furioso, en toda mi vida e siempre intentado defender el derecho de cada ser a ser tratado con dignidad sin importar quien sea, aunque era difícil en mi mundo, es por eso que ver la condición y el trato que recibió me ponía furioso. Esa furia me saco una parte de mi, que en el mundo en donde nací tenía que ocultar, que no me permitía quedar con "los brazos cruzadas" mientra delante de mis "ojos" se cometía actos tan atroces e imperdonables.

Pero esos sentimiento los deje a un lada cuando me volví a poner mi vista de nuevo en ella, lo que vi rompió, de una forma que nunca pensé posible, mi ahora fangoso y tal vez inexistente corazón, eso se debió a que delante de mi se estaba desarrollando una imagen que nunca tuvo que haberse permitido existir. Eso era que una mujer joven y bella se encontrara casi en posición fatal en un intento de cubrirse mientra estaba llena de heridas y con su ropa destazada, lo que dejaba mucho de su piel pálida. Lo que por sus anteriores reacciones de ante, indica que estar en ese situación le esta generando una gran vergüenza tanto por estar tan expuesta de esa manera como su dignidad robada por todo lo que a experimentado- Horrendo, simplemente no se como darle una descripción que estoy sintiendo y no me puedo imaginar lo que ahora esta sintiendo esa pobre chica tanto dolor, tanto sufrimiento y tantos traumas que debe estar experimentando debe ser indescriptible- Pensé impotente al ver esa imagen delante de mi, que se me estaba grabando en lo más profundo de mi mente, una sensación de total impotencia se empoderarse de todo mi ser, ese mismo sentimiento era combustible para mi ya gran furia.

Sacudí esas emociones, este no es el momento para eso ahora tengo que buscar la forma de lograr consolarla pero era muy difícil, no podía abrazarla o hacer cualquier contacto directo sin el riesgo de matarla y consumirla tampoco puedo darle palabras de consuelos ya que no tengo la menor idea de como comunicarme con ella además si pudiera ¿Qué le diría? ¿Cuáles son las palabras mágicas que puedan consolar tanto dolor y curarles sus traumas? Siendo sinceramente no tengo una respuesta a eso, soy solo un ex oficinista convertido en un limo incapaz de hablar o tocar a cualquier cosas- Esto va de mal a peor- Me dije a mi mismo un poco resignada- Bueno, si no puedo ayudarla directamente intentare ayudarla de otra manera- Pensé optimístamente- Pero ¿Cómo? No tengo nada con migo para ayudarla, si al menos tendría mi inventario podría al menos darle ropa, una poción de curación y un arma para defenderse por lo menos- Pensé tristemente miente mi optimismo se empezaba a esfumar rápidamente.

Pero cuando estaba apunto de quedarme sin opciones viables para al menos intentar resolver o ayudar de alguna forma a la mujer que acababa de salvar algo en mi mente apareció, era como una clase de inventario pero no la podía ver sino que la sentía. Es difícil explicarlo, es como si supiera que tengo un inventario pero en vez de tener que seleccionar directamente el objeto que quisiera ya lo tenía en mi mente y cuando pensaba en el, me aparecía una lista mental sobre el y de eso podía seleccionar mentalmente a alguno de ellos. No podía ver los ítem pero de alguna forma sabía que ítem estaba viendo y saber todos sus atributos como estadísticas junto a otros datos sobre el mismo.

Mentalmente empece a darle una mirada a la lista de [Vestimenta] y no me sorprendí que estuviera llena de trajes de [Maid], bueno era obvio ya que como un jugador que eligió como avatar a un [Slime], me era imposible equiparme cualquier vestimenta o armadura. Buena una desventaja de mi especie pero lo compensa por su alto nivel de [Auto-regeneración] y [Corrosión], lo que se potencio cuando llegue al nivel de [Anciano Slime] el nivel más alto que puede llegar un jugador de mi tipo puede llegar en YGGDRASIL- Lo bueno es que tengo de sobra ropa de mujer que me sobraron después de hacer a todas la cuarenta un sirvientas del gremio- Pensé con felicidad por primera vez desde que llegue a este lugar pero rápidamente se desvaneció cuando me percate de un pequeño problema con la lista que tenía- Son todas demasiado revelador, las que estaba "viendo" era entre revelador a a absolutamente erótico- Pensé conmocionado por la clase de tragues que tenía y que no tenía la menor idea de como los obtuvo, bueno fue así hasta que recordó una cierta conversación con el pervertido del gremio, que le había regalado un paquete de equipamiento de sirvientas, elegidas por el mismo y que nunca pudo revisar porque jamas encontré el tiempo para hacerlo- ¡Peroroncino!- Grite mentalmente.

Mientras tanto en otro mundo, en otro plano de la realidad un determinado hombre-pájaro vestido con una armadura de oro que mientra se movía liberaba partículas con un brillo dorado que le daba un aire de divinidad, se encontraba caminando en un paisaje monótono sin rumbo buscando cualquier cosa que rompiera con la paisaje uniforme por el cual esta recorriendo. Mientra se encontraba en ese proceso repentinamente y sin explicación alguna estornudo fuertemente.

Ehh Que raro- Dijo Peroroncino un poco desorientado por el fuerte estornudo ante de volver a caminar e intentar encontrar algo en ese mundo de nubes pero esa es otra historia y ahora volviendo a nuestra historia...

Después de que tranquilizarme un poco suspire mentalmente- Sinceramente no debería estar tan sorprendido por esto pero maldita seas Peroroncino- Pensé amargamente de mi antiguo compañero del gremio pero nada se podía hacer, lo hecho ya esta y yo termine con vestimenta totalmente inapropiada para cualquier dama decente y absolutamente inaceptable para el uso de la mujer que tenía adelante mio- No se como es posible incluso que este pipo de... prenda haya existido en Yggdrasil, son totalmente +18 y la plataforma tenía una fuerte política de censura- Pensé mientra mi mente mi mente empezó a imaginar todas las forma en que ese plumifero amarillo logro sortear todos los mecanismos de censura de YGGDRASIL pero rápidamente deje ese debate a un lado para volver a enfocarme en el asunto apremiante en el que estoy envuelto- ¿Que vestimenta de remplazo le voy a dar?- Pensé mientra seguía buscando en la lista de ítem de vestimenta adecuado aunque el pequeño paquete de Peroroncino me estaba dificultando un poco con eso.

Mientras seguía con mi búsqueda, salteando inmediatamente todo las prenda que fuera demasiado sexy o de los que Peroroncino me dio- Esto me tomara tiempo- Pensé sobre mi búsqueda y justo cuando pensé que me tardaría un buen rato en encontrar uno adecuado, la lista termino ya no había más- No puede ser ¡Tengo tan pocas¡ ¿Qué le paso a mi colección de vestido de maid?... mmm Cierto, la deje guardadas en mi habitación del gremio... Genial, simplemente genial- Pensé irónicamente por mi situación- Bueno, al menos seleccione algunas para ver más tarde, supongo que tendré que elegirlas de entre ella- Pensé mientra empezaba a revisar las prenda que había elegido como candidatas para la joven chica que se encontraba ante el.

Mientra las estaba viendo, ninguna me convencía realmente pero tuve que elegir una entre todas de ellas- Bueno veamos cual me parece la mejor- Me dije a mi mismo y así empece a descartar una por uno- Nop... Tampoco... Ni loco... Jamas... Bueno es mejor pero no... mmm No esta nada mal creo que es la mejor entre toda- Me dije cuando finalmente escogí una, a pesar de tampoco era de todo mi gusto determine que sería la mejor para lo que pienso que ella quiere aunque esta la posibilidad de que no le guste pero me parece que es poco probable que pase- Generalmente cuando uno se encuentra en un estado tan malo los gusto y estéticas no son importantes, en estos momentos son más importantes la intención que el objeto mismo- Pensé al respecto del tema, mientra volvía a ojear nuevamente el ítem que había escogida para dárselo a ella.

El ítem en si se llama [Vestido de la Doncella Maldita] (1), estéticamente no es de mi gusto pero este momento eso era irrelevante, lo que importaba era que cumpliera la función de cubrirla por completo y darle un cierto nivel de protección. El conjunto no era en si bonito pero sus propiedades era muy buenas, esta conformada por una gran falda negra que cubría el total de sus pierna, esta prenda tiene el atributo aumentar la agilidad, solamente dejaba expuestos sus pies que para ellos había un par de sandalias con propiedades de disminuir el cansancio con aumentar la velocidad de recuperación física.

En su caderas tenía como un conjunto de placas que se ajustaban a la forma natural al cuerpo, que daba una sensación de ser un encaje bien decorado, creo que puede ser un poco bonito pero nada más esta parte tiene la capacidad de dar a su portador resistencia a ataques físicos como mágicos. Al redor de su cintura también había como un cinturón pero hecho de algún tipo de planta y según la descripción esta hecha de una planta nativa de Helheim, con propiedades de proteger a su portador de la magia de luz aunque sola las de bajo nivel pero con la consecuencia de que te aumente en cinco puntos el nivel de [Karma Negativo]- Francamente no se que consecuencia podía causarle a ella pero este no es el momento de preocuparme por esos detalle- Pensé mientras tenía un dilema por lo que podría causar ese atributo a alguien en la vida real, una cosa es en una plataforma multi jugador donde nada era real y otra cosa era el efecto que tendría en una persona real tanto en su cuerpo como en su mente pero para mi pena venía con el conjunto así que ni modo- Con suerte tal vez no cause nada- Pensé con optimismo sobre el asunto y me deje de preocupar por eso, al menos por el momento.

Bueno volviendo a lo de ante, también venía con una camisa mangas larga femenina de un color negro con un poco de violeta es un poco ajustado en especial en los pechos y que además esta demarcados- Típico- Pensé mientra daba un pequeño suspiro de derrota a ver como obviamente estaba diseñada para resaltar esa parte del cuerpo, lo internaste de esa prenda era que le daba a su portador [Tendencia Maligna]- Es la primera vez que escucho de este atributo- Pensé curioso al descubrir la existencia de este nuevo atributo que nunca había leído o escuchado pero no le di mayor importancia- Tal vez solo sea alguno menor como una [Aura de Opresión] o otra cosa estética de ese tipo- Pensé ligeramente mientra seguía viendo las demás parte que formaba en conjunto que tenía este ítem. Tenía el atributo a mejorar la inteligencia como el uso de magias oscuras- Interesante- Pensé contento por esos atributo, que en un futuro podían ser muy útiles para que se proteja o para resolver problemáticas que pueda encontrase en su camino.

Pero esta prenda estaba cubierta por un especie de campera con mangas anchas junto con una capa de una tela de color negro violeta remarcado con hilo de plata, siendo honesto era bonita pero eran su atributos lo que las convertía en realmente interesante pues esta parte tenía muchos de ellos. Uno de ellos era [Brindare Menor], el cual le daba una gran resistencia a los ataques físicos aunque no era tan bueno contra ataques mágicos pero creo que es lo suficientemente buena; otro era [Presencia] el cual era otro atributo pasivo con la función de aumentar el nivel de [Intimidación], el cual es una barra que afecto a todas las capacidades de un jugador según el nivel que tenga- Aunque en la realidad tiene que tener otra forma de funcionar- Pensé curiosamente sobre el tema pero como los demás la deje para otro momento. El siguiente atributo era [Sombra] la que le permitía al usuario en convertirse en una entidad inmaterial por unos corto periodos de tiempo- Una genial capacidad para escapar de situaciones complicadas- Pensé alegremente sobre el.

Había otros como [Afinidad Oscura], [Heteromorficación] (palabra inventada) y [Corrupción] pero realmente no tuve el tiempo suficiente como para ver bien detenidamente las funciones de cada uno de ellos. Curiosamente también venía con algunos accesorios como uñas postizas afiladas hechas de un material negro con atributos venenosos voluntario, lo que supuestamente significa que podía controlar si quiere que ese capacidad tenga efecto o no- Me parece exagerado pero esta bien- Pensé mientra me enfocaba en los últimos accesorio del conjunto, los cuales son dos anillos uno era se llamaba [Anillo de Plata Oscura] y el otro era [Anillo de Brujería]- Si no supiera mis intenciones pensaría que estaba creando a una potencial bruja jajaja- Pensé cómicamente sobre el atuendo que había escogido- No tengo idea donde considere a esto "equipo para maid" tampoco recuerdo donde lo conseguí- Pensé un poco sobre eso hasta que lo deje a un lado.

Después de tener lista la ropa que iba a darle, busque de nuevo en mi inventarío pero esta vez en la porte de posiciones y para mi fortuna como alegría inmediatamente pude encontrar lo que buscaba aunque lo malo era que era mi última [Poción de Curación] que tenía sin embargo estaba seguro de que era lo correcto en dárselo a ella- No es que realmente la necesitara, los [Slimo] tiene una alto taso de [Auto-Regeneración] y ella lo necesita ahora o puede que sus heridas se infecten, lo que sin antibióticos seria su sentencia de muerte- Pensé mientra me estremecía ante esa posibilidad- No importa, ya tengo todo para evitar eso pero me falto una cosa más- Pensé mientra volvía a revisar mi inventarío en búsqueda de lo último que me faltaba para darle a mujer que tenía delante. Ya tenía su nueva ropa también una poción para curar sus heridas pero me falta algo más y de suma importancia, tiene vestimenta y salud pero sin la forma de defenderse directamente eso no importara.

Es por eso que estaba buscando en mi inventaría algo que le pudiera servir para que ella pudiera defenderse ante cualquier amenaza, si esas uñas envenenadas era útiles pero significaba que el agresor estuviera demasiado cerca de ella para usarla- Esa uñas postizas envenenadas tiene que ser la última linea defensa no la primera- Pensé sobre la necesidad imperiosa de darle un arma para que se pudiera proteger efectivamente ella misma- No importa si yo la quiero proteger, en algún momento no estaré y ella tendrá que hacerlo por ella misma- Pensé seriamente sobre este asunto.

Mientras estuve fijándome en el, rápidamente de di cuenta de un grave problema- Maldición, no tengo ninguna arma- Pensé fastidiado por ese hecho que me acabo de dar cuenta- Como un limo me es imposible usar armaduras o armas, por eso jamás e tenido la necesidad de tener a mano alguna de ella- Pensé un poco desesperado por eso- Donde esta Momonga o Guerrero Takemikazuchi cuando se los necesita- Pensé desesperado mientra recordaba a mi amigo maestro del gremio que siempre venía preparado y mi amigo fanático de las armas. Cuando estaba a punto de poner fin a mi búsqueda, tuve la gran fortuna de encontrar un ítem útil para lo que quería- Muchísimas gracias Momo-chan- Pensé en total gratitud a mi gran amigo huesudo que hace un tiempo le había dado un ítem de creación personal, uno de los primeros por eso de bajo nivel, el ítem se llamaba [Báculo de la Profanación] (2). Este objeto fue creado por el maestro del gremio mediante un MOD llamado [Creación] con el cual, siempre que tengas los componentes necesarios, podías crear ítems nuevos como personalizados- Momo-chan desde que salio se instalo- Pensé recordando el día en que Momonga se le lo instalo y todos los ítems creo, algunos eran útiles otros únicos pero la mayoría era inútiles para jugadores de nuestro nivel.

Pero bueno, a pesar de que no es un arma convencional ni tampoco un artefacto mágico muy poderoso tiene la ventaja de que cualquiera puede usarlo principalmente para hacer una esfera de oscuridad para lanzadla a su objetivo y causar bastante daño para un ítem de bajo nivel- Momo-chan dijo que dependiendo del equipamiento y el nivel de quien lo use sus capacidades podían ser mejoradas o potenciadas- Pensé recordando la conversación que tuve con el maestro de mi gremio sobre el ítem ante de que me lo regalara como un símbolo de amistad- En ese momento no le encontré ninguna utilidad pero ahora me ha salvado- Pensé muy feliz por la buena fortuna que tenía- Cuando lo vea se lo agradeciere... Bueno, espero volver a verlo... Pero si no... ¡No! ¡No dejare que pensamientos negativos me arruinen el momento! ¡ Estoy seguro de que lo volveré a ver! Después de todo dijimos que nos volveríamos ver... Cierto que no nos referíamos a esta situación pera la esencia es lo importante- Me dije a mi mismo para aliviar esa gran preocupación que tenía- Espero que sea así, me pregunto que hubiera pasado si me hubiera quedado junto a el, en el cierre de YGGDRASIL- Pensé con tristeza junto a un poco de arrepentimiento pero nada de eso importaba como se dice "Lo hecho, hecho esta" ahora tengo que preocuparme en el ahora para dirigirme al futuro, el pasado no tiene que gobernar mi vida solo se puede aprender y reflexionar de el.

Ahora volviendo la importante ya tenía todo lo de mi lista para entregarle a ella- Nueva ropa, listo. Posición de curación menor, listo. Arma, Listo- Pensé alegremente como emocionado por tener todo listo ahora y así es como volví toda mi atención sobre ella, que para mi dolor ahora se encontraba templando un poco. Eso escena delante de mi me volvió a encender el fuego de mi ira pero por ahora lo deje a un lado- Luego ajustaremos cuenta a los responsable pero primero- Pensé mientra seleccione los articulas para sacarlos de mi inventarió y cuando lo hice tres esferas de luz blanca aparecieron cerca de mi cuerpo. Por un momento, me preocupe de que los artículos que había elegido pudieran aparecer en ese momento y caer a mi cuerpo, lo que significaría su destrucción lo que sería un desastre para mi.

Pero para mi total alivio, las esferas de luz se movieron lego de mi cuerpo sin forma y cerca de la chica, la que cerro por un momento los ojos- Tal vez por la intensa luz de las esferas- Pensé sobre el hecho pero rápidamente la mujer los volvió a abrir junto en el mismo momento que los artículos se materializaron en la realidad. La vestimenta que había elegido se encontraba doblada cerca de ella, la poción de curación se encontraba a su lado y el báculo, que para mi extrañes, se encontraba flotando mientras se encontraba envuelta en un aura, que por alguna razón le hacía recordad a la [Aura de No-Muerto] que tenía mi estimado líder del gremio.

La chica parecía desconcertada por la aparición de los articulo, estuvo mirando con curiosidad los artículos en especial al último de ello, lo cual no me pareció extraño ya que si de repente apareciera un bastón flotante brillante también lo vería con mucha curiosidad- mmm tal vez con temor también- Pensé un poco preocupa de que pudiera haber causado miedo a la pobre chica en mi intento de ayudarla. Ella sin embargo volvió su mirada a mi, como una mirada que decía que esperara una confirmación o negación de que si estos artículos eran para ella o no. Yo inmediatamente hice que mi "cabeza" se moviera en señal de aprobación, lo que provoco que los ojos de ella se llenaran de unos nuevos sentimientos que se expresaban como si fuera luz en sus ojos. Ese fenómeno me hizo sentir bien con migo mismo, porque sabía que fui yo el causante de ella, y también me fascino mucho, ya que nunca había visto como alguien podía pasar de dolor y miedo a alegría y esperanza; ciertamente era una escena muy hermosa y lo sería más si no fuera por el mal estado en que se encontraba.

Gracias, gracias por su infinita compasión, mi señor- Dijo la mujer mal herida en voz normal pero estaba llena de emociones, su tono lento parecía que era para contenerse como si estuviera apunto de romperse por la emoción su ojos estaba llorosos pero no de dolor o otro sentimiento asociado a ella sino a la gratitud y esperanza- Supongo que significa "misión cumplida"- Me felicite a mi mismo antes de que fuera devuelto a la realidad cuan la chica se me arrodillara, golpeando el suelo con la cabeza mientra seguía diciendo "Gracias, gracias, gracias" sin cesar, lo que me empezó a generar vergüenza y así estuvimos por un tiempo hasta que ella se calmo para luego levantarse.

Cuando lo hizo, lo primero que hizo fue agarrar la poción de curación a la cual se le quedo un momento viéndola, como si la estuviera estudiando, para luego abrirla y al hacerlo respiro con fuerza como si estuviera degustando el aroma de la poción. Después de eso con mucha prisa empezó a beber la poción, era como si estuviera muy sedienta, lo que parecer ser el caso, ya que sus labios estaban secos pero gracias el efecto inmediato de la poción todas sus heridas y señales de su mal estado desaparecieron como si nunca hubieran estado allí, lo cual me alegro mucho.

Ella se empezó a revisarse a si misma como si no pudiera creer que fuera real lo que estaba pasando para luego soltar una pequeña sonrisa, la cual rápidamente se convirtió en una triste para después baja su cabeza en señal de duelo. Pero ante de que me pudiera preocupar, levanto enseguida su cabeza con sus ojos reflejaba determinación y firmase para luego agarrar el conjunto de ropa que le había dado- ¿Qué acaba de pasar?- Me pregunte al estar desorientado por no entender lo que acababa de pasar - Viendo el lado bueno, ella parece estar mejor- Pensé contentado por haber sido de ayuda para ella.

Punto de vista Azunal "La Que Oscurece"

Cuando sostuve la vestimenta, que se me había sido otorgado por la infinita bondad de mi nuevo amo, me di cuento que su calidad, su textura y su sensación que daba al tocarlo junto a la sensación rara pero de un buen raro que me hacía sentir era algo que nunca pero que nunca, manos mortales podían hacer. Este hecho solo la lleno de adoración así su nuevo dios y amo, que había sido tan benévolo para no solo perdonar su vergonzoso estado si no también otorgarme estas pendas, que obviamente fuero confeccionada en el [Reino de los Dioses].

Igual esa [Agua Sagrada] que me libero de todo el dolor terrenal que alguna vez tuve, gracias a esos asquerosos infieles y sus aduladores- Me vengare, mi señor me otorgara mi venganza y yo estendere su grandeza entre mis hermanas y hermanos- Pensé mientra mi ira contra los responsables de mi anterior estado y el asesinato de mi amada familia pero también con una sensación de dicha pues ahora tenía la posibilidad de tener justicia por los crímenes que fueron cometidos por los adoradores del dios falso y por esos traidores (Mayeque) aunque ahora sabía que mi venganza no era ahora mi único meta pues ahora también tenía una [Misión Santa]- Ya por mucho tiempo hemos vivido en el engaño, mientra los demás "dioses" nos dejaron a nuestra suerte contra los [Invasores del Mar], cuando mi señor no solo escucho mis plegarias a la primera sino que también actuó en consecuencia. Esos actos, por alguien que antes había repudiado su nombre, mostraba su infinita misericordia y en mi ser ahora sabía que mi amo es en realidad el único y verdadero dios- Pensé extasiado ante esta perspectiva, en mi mente ya no había ninguna duda de ese hecho irrefutable que ahora sabía y de la misión que ahora tenía entre manos- Porque e dejado de ser una ankin de Yumcimil y me convertiré en ankin de único y verdadero dios... Aunque tengo que más tarde pedir su nombre, no puedo ir solo diciendo que soy la ankin del dios [Sin Nombre], el nombre de mi señor tiene que ser conocido y adorado por todes mis hermanas, hermanos y hermanes- Pensé emocionada por mi nuevo deber de vida, que cumpliré hasta el día en que mi señor reclame mi ser para el, solo pensar en eso todo mi cuerpo se estremece y exista.

Pero eso sera para el futuro- Tengo que ganarme el derecho de que ser sea reclamada por mi nuevo dios patrón- Pensé determinada a logra eso, ya que para todas las ankin ser reclamada por su dios patrón era la meta máxima de nuestra vida. Era dejar el mundo terrenal y pasar ser parte de nuestra divinidad, ser uno con un dios era la mayor recompensa que cualquiera de nosotras podía obtener y yo ya estaba decidida a lograrlo, los imaginarlo me ponía en euforia pero sabía que solo había comenzado y que tenía un largo camino para que eso sucediera- voy a dar mi todo por lograrlo- Pensé determinada en conseguir ese anhelado destino.

Pero primero lo primero, tengo que desprenderme de mi viejo atuendo de mi antiguo atuendo de ankin de mi antiguo espíritu patrón, todos los demás dioses ahora los considero como espíritus ya que se que solo existe un único dios, mi señor, el dios sin nombre que pronto lo tendrá, el que fue difamado como [Dios de la Maldad] cuando era el único [Verdadero Dios].

Enfrente de mi señor, empece a despojarme de mi antiguas ropas que se encontraba despedazada, rota y sucia- Es irónico en perspectiva, es como si me estuviera despojando de mi pasado- Pensé al empezar a arrojar mi vieja ropa, símbolo de mi pasado y el dolor de el, lego de mi, mientra me desnudada en frente de mi señor. Era muy vergonzoso esto para mi, saber que los "ojos" luminosos de mi dios se encontraban mirando fijamente mientras me desnudaba pero era necesario para demostrar que ahora era solamente leal a el y que todo mi ser le pertenecía, y solo de esta forma se lo podía demostrar, despojándome de todo mi ser pasado y abalando su bendición en su presencia- No importa lo vergonzoso que pueda ser, si es para demostrar mi fidelidad a el no hay nada que no pueda hacer- Me dije a mi misma con determinación mientra que sentía que me esta "muriendo" de la vergüenza pero saber que esto era una prueba para que pudiera abrazar el poder de mi señor me estaba dando, era todo lo que necesitaba poder aguantar esta momento embarazoso.

Pronto ya me había desecho de todas mis prendas, lo que me dejo completamente expuesta ante el verdadero dios. Fue un momento tan vergonzoso, estar delate de la única divinidad como en el día que nací, completamente desnuda, y que sintiera su mirada profunda que ahora contemplaba mi verdadero ser, sin ninguna decoración, sin mascaras, sin ropa o collares solo siendo mi verdadero yo. Sabiendo también que mi señor no solo me contemplaba de esa forma sino que aun más profundamente, ya no solamente terrenal mente si no que también espiritualmente. Y lo podía sentir, sentía como me miraba, como contemplaba y estudiando mi alma, el alma que ahora le pertenece a el y solo a el.

Ese sentimiento de estar completamente expuesta hizo que cruzara mis piernas en un intento de ocultar mi intimidad y que cruzara mi brazo izquierdo en mis pechos para intentar ocultarlos aunque sabía que era innecesario, ya que sabía que era suya ahora y el era el único que tenía el derecho de verme así pero ese hecho no quitaba que fuera una experiencia muy vergonzosa y embarazosa, ya que nunca en mi ínfima vida nunca había hecho esto. Después de que este momento tan incomodo, entendí mi brazo derecho para agarrar las prendas sacras dada por mi señor para ponérmelas y cuando volví a poner mis manos en ellas, algo totalmente inesperado, y imposible paso. La ropa se movió por si misma y se lanzo sable mi, el shock del momento pronto paso para ver que ahora estaba completamente vestida- Imposible- Pensé al comprobar que todo desde mis pies hasta mi cabeza estaba ya vestido, la sensación de la tela era magnifica y se sentía que la ropa se ajustaba a la perfección con mi cuerpo. Entonces me fije en mis manos, las cuales ahora tenían en cada uña de mis dedos, garras afiladas y negras que por alguna razón sabía que podían ser venenosas a voluntad- Esto es muy extraño- Pensé al saber instintivamente el potencial de estas garras pero no pensé más en ello cuando note algo más entre mis dedos. Tenía dos anillos, uno más simple siendo solo un anillo normal sin ningún tipo de decoración pero eso no era lo importante, lo que si era era que recocí el material con el cual estaba hecho- No es posible, [Plata] ¡¿Por qué tengo un anillo de plata?!- Pensé sobre saltada por el hecho de que ahora portaba una articulo sumamente sagrado y solo había unos pocos podían usarlo- Tengo un objeto de plata ¡Plata! La sangre de la luna, de la Mama Quilla- Pensé aturdida ante el hecho de que tenía en mi posesión uno de los dos sangre más sagrada.

La plata era la sangre de Mama Quilla, la noche y luego estaba el [Oro] sangre del Inti, el sol, estos elementos era sumamente sagrado y solo los más poderosos se le permitía su usa pero la plata tenía una connotación muy importante para mi- La plata y todo lo hecho de ella solo a las Halach Uinic (suma sacerdotisa) se le permitía su uso- Pensé estupefacta intentando darle sentido a lo que estaba pasando y solo a una conclusión pude llega pero se me era imposible poder asimilarla- Soy un Halach Uinic, por mi señor, soy una suma sacerdotisa ¡La primera suma sacerdotisa del verdadero dios!- Pensé en shock ante la implicación de lo significaba para mi esto pero me era imposible hacerlo, sentía que mis pies se volvían inestables por un momento pero rápidamente me recupere para luego ver el segundo y último anillo, era un anillo grande, amenazante y hecho de un material metálico desconocido para mi- Sin duda un metal de los dioses- Pensé simplemente dejando que las explicaciones simple llegara porque estaba muy brumada para intentar encontrarle una respuesta más compleja y lógica.

Toda esta situación fue tan abrumarte, que cada vez se me era más difícil mantenerme en pie, por eso cuando vi el báculo flotante lo agarre inmediatamente sin pensar dos veces en ello y creo que tuve que hacerlo, por que cuando lo hice sentí un gran ardor en todo mi ser. Sentí que algo se quemaba en mi interior, lo que fue extremadamente doloroso eso hizo que soltara un pequeño grito para luego caer de rodilla aunque aun sosteniendo el báculo, el cual por alguna razón no podía soltarlo. Tomo si ser se sintió así por lo que pareció horas para que luego fuera remplazado por una nueva y maravillosa sensación, me empece a sentir bien... No, eso seria quedarse corta, se sentía magnifico, era gozo y euforia a su máximo nivel.

Era grandioso, de repente sentí algo no tan nuevo pero ahora diferente, sentí poder el poder que todas las ankin sentía pero era diferente, en vez de sentir una sensación de poder fluyendo tranquilamente sentí como si estuviera siendo inundando por ella, que todo mi cuerpo estaba siendo llenado de golpe por el. Pero eso no fue todo, este poder se me era ajeno no era el mismo que ante tenía, era diferente más poderoso más fuerte más grande de que en toda mi corta vida había experimentado y fue en se momento que en mi cabeza algo se prendió, me di cuenta lo que esto significaba- Mi honorable madre me contó historias, historia de como sacerdotisas se pasaban a otro dios patrón... pero creí que solo eran mitos- Pensé sorprendida por lo que me acababa de dar cuenta y no pude evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja- Ya no hay vuelta a tras, tampoco como si hubiera querido, soy ahora su sacerdotisa pero no solo eso soy su Halach Uinic- Pensé sumamente feliz con un poco de nerviosismo pero contenta muy contenta pero ante de que pudiera agradecer a mi señor por su bendición, mi visión se oscureció y mi mundo se volvió completamente negro.

Pero no estaba inconsciente me encontraba todavía consciente de mi misma pero no podía ver nada.

¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Dónde estoy?- Pregunte en voz alta, mientra note que me encontraba flotando en lo que se sentía como agua pero no podía ver nada más que un negro absoluto pero por extraño que pareciera, no se sentía miedo a ella en realidad me sentía atraído a ella, me sentía segura, protegida, aceptada, en casa en ella pero eso no quita el desconsidero que tenía sobre todo este lugar aunque si me sentía mejor.

La primera sería complicada de responder pero la segunda es simple, te encuentras en tu mente o almeno en una parte nueva de ella- Un oscura voz respondió, lo que me sobre salto inmediatamente para luego volver mi vista a el origen de la escalofriante voz.

Cuando fije mi mirada en el lugar en el que provino la voz, fue recibida por alguien o mejor dicho algo, era como si emergiera de la mismísima oscuridad que me rodeaba, tenía dos delgados brazos con manos con largos y delgados dedos, estas extremidades parecían estar hechas de la misma oscuridad. Lo único que parecía no estar hecho de oscuridad era su tórax, compuesto por lo se asemejaba blanco huesos del torácica; y su cabeza la que se semejaba a el cráneo que tenía el bastón que le había dado su señor pero mucho más grande, con grandes y largos cuernos, y enormes caninos junto a su ojos negros con un punto blanco en ellos.

Este ser me dio mucho miedo pero no me deje dominar por el, esta criatura había respondido a su pregunta lo que significa que es un ser inteligente y que tiene la capacidad de razonar aunque eso mismo lo convertía en un ser mucho más peligroso que cualquier otro animal o criatura sin inteligencia- Si quería saber donde estoy exactamente, tendré que arriesgarme y preguntarle... Espero que esto termine bien- Pensé muy preocupada pero enseguida volví mi atención en este ser cuando lo escuche reír.

Jajaja No te preocupes mi joven portadora, no vengo con ninguna intención maliciosa contra vos... por el momento- La criatura dijo eso último en voz baja pero lo escuche claramente, lo que me estremeció pero en este momento no importa, tenía muchas preguntas y el tiene las respuestas de ellas.

¿Cómo sabía lo que estaba pensando? ¿Cómo que estoy en MI mente? y ¿Qué quieres decir con "joven portadora"?- Le pregunte en un tono respetuoso pero exigente, ya estaba muy desconcertada por todo lo que estaba pasando y no deseaba estar aun más. La criatura como respuesta puso una de sus delgadas manos cerca de su cabeza-cráneo y empezó a frotar su hocico, como si estuviera meditando.

Tenes carácter jajaja Me agradas, bueno te responderé lo más simplemente posible para que tu limitados conocimiento de tu pequeña mente mortal pueda al menos rozar su comprensión jajaja- La criatura desconocida empezó a reírse fuertemente y sentí que se estaba burlando de mi. Eso me molesto mucho y lo exprese frunciendo el ceño, lo cual se dio cuenta la criatura.

Jajaja (Poniendo una de sus delgadas manos sobre su hocico en un absurdo intento de ocultar su risa) Perdón, perdón, no pude evitarlo pero ahora antes que nada, supongo que nos tenemos que presentar, yo soy [Báculo de la Profanación] a tu servicio Azunal-sama- Dijo la extraña bestias para luego realizar un raro saludo formal, puso una de su delgadas manos en su tórax para luego inclinarse ante mi aunque rápidamente se levanto y se me quedo observando, como esperando una respuesta.

No me importo lo más mínimo su extraño saludo o su espera por mi respuesta, en mi la preocupación por esta cosa/ser paso a ser pánico y creo que cual quier hermane lo entendería. Ya que esta criatura conocía su nombre y aunque se presento, conocer el nombre de alguien antes de que el otro sepa es un claro signo de poder y dominio, es es porque los nombre son palabras, las cuales por si sola son sagradas, que te representan no solo en el plano terrenal como espiritual. El nombre el la "palabra" del alma, una palabra que era tuya y que tenía poder sobre el quien la tenga, el no tener nombre haces que no seas alguien o incluso una cosa, pues también ellos tienen nombre, eres nada de nadie y para nadie. Es por eso que el dios [sin nombre] es tan infame, pues al ser un dios no tener nombre lo vuelve un ser antinatural y enemigo del orden cósmico.

Pero lo importante, si le dicen el nombre del alguien antes de que "el" se presente es una claro signo de poder, ya que saber la [Palabra] del [Alma] te da la facultad de poder controlarla o si es un ankin o un portador de poder divino puede hechizarla o maldecirla. Es por eso, que saber el [nombre] le confería gran poder sobre al quien lo sepa- Al menos no dijo mi título- Pensé con cierto alivio a que la criatura no haya dicho mi título, ya que eso significaría que tendía aun poder sobre mi.

Una vez más, no tengo ninguna intenciones maliciosas contra vos, en realidad todo lo contrario- Dijo la criatura con un tono alegre pero su voz no le daba ninguna confianza, estaba muy molesta por esta situación, esta criatura me hizo sentir insegura y no me gustaba nada sentirme así, y cuando estaba apunto de exigirle por mi señor que como sabía mi nombre, el continuo.

Es simple realmente, como te lo dije antes nos encontramos dentro de tu mente o alma para vos- Dijo hablando un poco más rápido, lo que me acallo por el momento pues la nueva información que me dio me aturdió por unos momentos

¿Cómo?- Pregunte simplemente, a lo que la criatura parecía que se animo por mi cambio de humor.

Buena para explicarlo de una manera que entiendas, primero tengo que preguntarte ¿Recordás el báculo que te dio nuestro amo?- Pregunto la bestia, yo no sabía que tenía que ver el artefacto sagrado que me concedió mi señor con esto pero igualmente asentí, a lo que la criatura respondió con un extraño sonido similar a... ¿ronroneo?.

Excelente, en simples palabras ese objeto soy yo- Respondió la criatura con pura alegría, mientra que yo me quede anonadada por lo que acababa de afirmar la criatura pero no tuve de cuestionarla porque prosiguió a seguir hablando.

Puede que no lo creas o lo entiendas pero soy un objeto creado por uno de los seres supremos y si lo captas, entonces no es sorprendente que sea un ser consciente- Dijo la cria... No el objeto sagrada que se me había otorgado, y lo que dijo me desconcertó aun más de lo que ya estaba.

Eeehh... Eso Quiere decir ¿Qué fuiste creado por mi señor?- Pregunte tímidamente con mucho respeto, ya ahora sabía que lo que tenía adelante de mi era posiblemente el alma del artefacto divina que mi señor me dio pero para mi sorpresa la criatura se empezó a reír.

Jajaja Bueno, la respuesta seria no, no fui creado por el [Devorador de Dioses], Herohero-sama, yo fui creado por el [Ser Supremo de la Muerte], [...], pero eso no quiere decir que sea menos leal, mi existencia solo tiene sentido sirviendo a los cuarenta y un seres supremos. Igual que vos, que ahora tu propósito propósito de vida es servir a nuestro amo, Herohero-sama- Dijo con un tono aun más alegre que el de antes pero eso no fue la cuestión, lo que importa es que acababa de escuchar algo. que desde que conocí a mi señor, siempre quise saber ¿Cuál es el nombre de el [Dios verdadero]? y ahora lo se- Herohero-sama,Herohero-sama,Herohero-sama, ¡Herohero-sama!, ¡Herohero-sama!- No pude dejar de repetir su nombre, una y otro vez como si quisiera recuperar todo el tiempo en que su nombre nofue nombrado y solo conocido como el dios [Sin Nombre]. Esta tan feliz- Ahora si podre cumplir con mi deber como [Ankin del verdadero dios Herohero]- Pensé extasiada, si poder evitar soltar un pequeño grito de excitación y de pura alegría, lo que para la [Presencia Sagrada] le pareció divertido, cuando finalmente me calme no pude evitar pensar en lo que dijo y me apececieron algunas cuestiones.

Espera ¿Qué quiere decir con [Devorador de Dioses]? ¿Quién es el [Ser Supremo de la Muerte]? ¿te referís a mi anterior espíritu/dios patrón, Yumcimil? ¿Quién son los cuarenta y un seres supremos? ¿Son otros dioses?- Pregunte con entusiasmo ante de callarme al darme cuenta lo descorte que fui, estaba apunto de disculparme pero no tuve el tiempo hacerlo porque la entidad estallo en risa delante de mi, lo cual me molesto un poco.

JAJAJAJA Oh niña jajaja tienes mucho jajaja que aprender jajaja (Un poco más de risas ante de que se calmara) Bueno contestando a tus absurd... digo tus importantes preguntas. La primera es simple, nuestro amo a tenido el gusto de comerse a una incalculable cantidad de dioses y diosas en el pasado, nuestro amo es un ser muy ancestral con muchos títulos lleno de compasión pero cuando provoca su ira, ni el gran árbol, Yggdrasil, te podrá salvar- Dijo con un gran entusiasmo pero le entendí aunque había algunas referencias que no sabía como interpretar pero algo si me quedo claro- Mi señor Herohero-sama participo de la [Guerra de los Dioses]- Pensé realmente sorprendida porque se dice que fue el más grande como catastrófico suceso que alguna vez hubiera asolado nuestro mundo y su señor no solo sobrevivió si no que devora a muchos "dioses" en el proceso- Sin dura, digno del título de [Verdadero Dios]- Pensé con admiración y reafirmando mi devoción a mi señor.

No niña, el [Ser Supremo de la Muerte] no es un patético dios, el es la misma esencia de la muerte, incluida la de los dioses... Por casualidad ¿Pudiste escuchar escuchar su nombre cuando lo mencione?- De repente me pregunto para mi total desconcierto pero sacudí mi cabeza en signo de negación a lo la entidad solo suspiro pero asintió.

Si era de esperar, los nombre de los seres supremos solo pueden ser escuchados con su consentimiento, Herohero-sama te permitió poder escuchar su nombre pero el de mi creador no, pues no tenes su permiso para hacerlo todavía no te has ganado el derecho de escucharlo- Dije un poco decepcionado por unos momentos, yo también me sentí igual a descubrir que otros seres como mi señor todavía no tenía el derecho de poder escuchar sus santo nombre pero rápidamente cambio cuando algo en mi cabeza se encendió- Tal vez por eso nadie supo del nombre de mi señor, ya que nadie ante de mi tuvo el derecho de escucharlo, eso me hace la primera en tener ese honor- Pensé con una alegría renovada y determinación reforzada en mi deber de servir a mi gran señor, que me confirió el gran honor de poder escuchar.

Bueno en donde me quede... Ah cierto, mi creador es la verdadera entidad del muerte, lo que lo convierte en omnipresente y invencible. Yo fui un regalo de mi amo a Herohero-sama por su gran amistad- Dijo muy orgulloso por haber sido un presente para mi amo, no le di mucha importancia realmente, quien sea este ser es solo un aliado de mi señor y yo solo me preocupo en como servirlo con la mayor eficacia no en sus aliados.

Bueno ahora la última, los cuarenta y un seres supremos no son seres tan patéticos como "dioses". No, ellos están por exima de todes ellxs, ellos son sus depredadores, ellos pueden cazarlos como si fueran solo un juego para niños, ellos son los seres más perfectos y grandiosos de todo Yggdrasil, y ahora tu, si tu niña, tienes el gran honor de servir a uno de ellos y mientras sigas siendo teniendo su protección, yo te serviré- Termino de decir mientras se volvía a inclinar ante mi y esta vez entendí el porque, mientras este bajo la protección de mi señor, esta entidad que es el alma del artefacto divino que mi señor me otorgo me va a servir para ser más poderosa hasta que Herohero-sama ya no me vea con utilidad. Un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo ante la idea de que mi señor, un ser que es superior a todo los dioses, ya no me viera como útil- Tengo que esforzarme asta todos mis limites para que eso no suceda- Pensé temerosamente intentando consolarme aunque dentro de mi una nueva llama se prendía, llena de determinación, lealtad y aprecio por mi señor, el gran Herohero-sama.

Ahora, volviendo a la cuestión principal...- Y así es como me empezó a explicar, junto a sus extraños comentarios, humor inentendible y bromas de pésimo gusto; que ahora me encontraba dentro de mi alma y que el es como mi guía para controlar mis nuevos poderes como capacidades que se me fueron otorgados por la infinita compasión de mi señor. También me explico que "el" era ahora parte de mi alma, y que el el espacio en negro donde nos encontraba era la parte de conexión entre yo y "el" pero me avisó que si volvía aquí ya no seria un espació negro vació si no sería un más solido, ya que nuestra conexión sería más madura la próxima vez . Pero hubo un punto que no entendí de nuestra conversación cuando dijo " _Me encantara ver la transformación que tendrás pronto jajaja"_ , le pregunto sobre ello pero solo me dijo " _Ya lo veras,ya lo vera uajajajaja_ " esa risa no me dio una una pizca de confianza pero lo deje pasar, lo importante era que ya tenía lo principal claro y que ahora si podía servir correctamente a mi señor.

Bueno nuestro tiempo juntos termino por ahora jajaja pero antes de que terminemos, no olvides... ¡Disfruta tu venganza! JAJAJAJA- Fue lo último que le escuche decir ante de que todo volvió nuevamente más oscuro, lo que significa que estaba saliendo del mundo espiritual y volviendo a entrar a el mundo terrenal, donde me esperaba mi señor- No lo defraudare- Fue lo último que pensé ante de que perdiera la conciencia.

Después de eso, sentí que volvía en mi y lo primero que hice fue abrir mis ojos, inmediatamente fui encandilada por los rayos del Inti, me tomo unos momentos para adaptarme a la luz y cuando pude aclara mi vista pude darme cuenta que ya no me encontraba en el claro donde iba a ser ejecutada y donde mi adorado señor me salvo. Ahora me encontraba en lo que parecía un carpa o tienda hecha de pieles con el suelo acolchonado por lo que parecía alfombras de piel pero no estaba del todo seguro. Inmediatamente me di cuenta de que la luz que hace unos momentos me encandilo entraba por la entrada de la tienda, la cual estaba abierta.

¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde esta mi señor?- Me pregunte en voz alta, esperando que alguien me respondiera pero estaba solo por lo cual cual significa que tendré que buscar las respuestas por yo misma. Cuando estaba por levantarme, una hermosa mujer de una estatura alta con ojos celestes, de piel no tan pálida como la mía pero blanca, su cabello es castaño y tiene el pelo corto; esta vestida con una traje muy ajustado a su cuerpo color rojo, tenían guante rojos que casi le cubrían todo su brazo solo dejando expuesto sus hombros, sus manos cubiertas parecían ser garras carmesís. Tenía una capa negra que era sostenida por un medallón con una gran piedra roja incrustada en el también tenía un gran sombrero puntiagudo que así juego con su demás atuendo y para mi extrañes sobre el tenía lo que parecía un pequeño felinos negro, eso no sería tan extraño si no fuera por que la parte trasera de ese animal era como humo oscuro.

Ella cuando entro y puso su ojos celestes hermosos sobre mi, no pude evitar sonrojarme pero rápidamente paso cuando ella me sonrío, dejando a la vista una hilera de dientes afilados, que parecían de un depredador y verlos en la boca de esta hermosa mujer por alguna razón me asusto mucho.

Oh ya estas despierta dormilona, me presento soy Zicrial, una [Bruja Carmesí de la Discordia], una leal servidora del amo Herohero-sama- Dijo la hermosa mujer carmesí con un tono armonioso y alegre que dejaría encantado a cualquiera pero esos dientes afilados por algunos razón me así recordar a la frase "Un puma disfrazada de llama". Un monstruo oculto como una bella mujer, que solo esperaba el momento justa para dejar ese disfraz y revelarse como su verdadero ser pero esa imagen desapareció de mi mente cuando dijo " _Una leal sirvienta del amo Herohero-sama_ ", esa afirmación me relajo ya que supe que ningún daño podría venir de ella a mi.

Esa bella sirvienta de mi señor también era un misterio para mi, nunca vi a alguien como ella con ese tipo de ropa o ese tipo de piel o ese tipo de sombrero o ese tipo animal sobre el y no estaba segura de preguntar sobre ello, por que no sabía si sonaría rocero y lo último que quisiera hacer es enfadar a una [Hermana] pero no tuve tiempo de pensarlo más cuando mi nueva hermana, ya que supongo que es otra Ankin, se sentó al frente de mi y con una mirada seria pero con aura compasiva, lo cual fue una sensación extraña.

Ahora (dijo lentamente) cuéntame sobre vos ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Por qué nuestro amo esta tan preocupado por vos? ¿Cuál es tu relación con nuestro amo?- Le pregunto seriamente pero no parecía que fuera amenazante parecía más venir de su pura curiosidad que por otra cosa, aunque eso no me hizo poner menos nerviosa pero igual intente contestar.

Hola hermana Zicrial, mi nombre es Azunal y mi título es "La Que Oscurece", soy la sacerdotisa de nuestro señor, Herohero-sama y...- Quería continuar pero la mirada de total shock en la cara de Zicrial me detuvo, un silencio opresivo e incomodo se apodero del ambiente dentro de la carpa para luego ser roto por Zicrial.

Imposible... No puede ser... Herohero-sama a escogido a su primera sacerdotisa y...- Dijo con una voz cada vez más baja, hasta que finalmente se silencio pero el impacto de lo que dijo fue muy profundo para mi- Yo... La primera... Ankin... de mi señor... Herohero-sama- Esas palabras fueron lentamente procesadas por mi cabeza y me hizo quedar en el mismo estado de shock que el de Zacrial.


	4. Capítulo 2: Inicio de la Venganza P2

El Tahuantinsuyo, osea las regiones (Suyo) con cultural, sistema social y política en común, que a pesar de ese hecho cada Suyo tienen poblaciones con diferentes grados de especialización, de organización como de costumbres y tradiciones. Esto se debe a que cada Suyo tiene diferentes clases de climas, alturas y biodiversidad que moldea las formas de vivir de sus poblaciones autóctonas, para permitir explotar sus recursos y lograr subsistir en ellos.

Esto lo podemos ver en las poblaciones que habitan el Contisatil-suyo, que al vivir en las costas desérticas, con escasas áreas que permita la agricultura, que hace que dependan del mar para conseguir los recursos para su supervivencia, lo que les obliga a ser pueblos sedentarios y al se una zona árida con fuertes vientos, sus pequeños asentamientos tiene grandes muros de ladrillos cosido de tierra para protegerlos de ellos. Este diseño de sus pueblos causo que cuando llegaron los [Invasores del mar] pensaran que eran pueblos belicosos en constantes conflictos, debido a los pocos recursos que tenía en ese Suyo pero más legos de la realidad no podía estar, ya que estas poblaciones preferían cooperar e intercambiar productos entre ellos que pelear entre ellas. Esta cooperación y ayuda en común se basa en la idea de la [Reciprocidad], eso quiere decir que al hacer algo por el otro el volvería el favor más tarde, esta concepción es la base principal para todo su sistema.

El sistema de intercambio de productos se así mediante trueques y esta red de intercambios no solo era exclusivamente de este Suyo, si no que todos los Suyos estaban siempre intercambiando entre si, para adquirir artículos que en su Suyo no existían, es así que también se preservo la cultura-lengua en común después de la caída de Chavín, ya que todavía siguen conectados aunque sea solamente por el intercambio de bienes y no administrativamente. Es por eso que en las costas se puede encontrar artículos de otros Suyos como carnes y lanas de camélidos proveniente del Chinchaiya-suyo, la región con más altura con respecto al nivel del mar de todos los demás Suyos; o maíz, tomates y otros tuberculos provenientes de las fértiles costas del Ututubut-suyo, que bajo el imperio es el "granero" de sus dominio, también es donde se produce las [Plantas sagradas], que son para el uso religioso, de las Ankin y Halach Uinic, para comunicarse con el [Reino de los Dioses] osea son plantas alucinógenas aunque también se produce plantas medicinales para el uso de toda población en general.

Del Ankiti-suyo provienen casi todos los metales que la población usa como el cobre y otros metales pobres, también la roca volcánica más usada de todo el Tahuantisuyo, la obsidiana, pero también es donde se extrae los [Metales Sagrados] como la [Sangre del Inti] (Oro) y la [Sangre de Mama Quilla] (Plata). Estos metales sacros están totalmente prohibidos de ser intercambiado o ser usado por la población en general, pues su estaba reservado a los Coyas y las sacerdotisas, oro para los/las Altxs Curacas y Apunchics, osea para las élites gobernantes; y plata para las Ankin y Halanch Uinic, lo que significa uso exclusivo para la clase religiosa de la sociedad.

El Ankiti-suyo es también el Suyo con más diversidad en cuanto a sus habitantes, ya que esta dividida en dos zona, la litoral y la que se encuentra a pies de las grandes cordilleras. Del litoral la población es más nómadas, por las constantes inundaciones causadas por el gran río [Cóatl] (Serpiente) que serpentea en todo el Suyo ante de entrar al Contisatil-suyo, dando a nacer la única zona donde es posible la agricultura en ese Suyo. Pero volviendo al litoral del Ankiti-suyo, su población poca veces se asienta y viven de la caza de Camélidos (guanaco y vicuña) y roedores (cuis y carpincho) y lo único que realmente intercambian son [Maderas] que son abundantes mientras que en los demás Suyo no. Luego esta la zona al pie de la gran cordillera donde se encuentra el mayor núcleo civilizatorio de todo los cuatro Suyo y donde antiguamente estuvo la gran ciudad templo de Chavín, su importancia cultural y religiosa es enorme para todos los habitantes del Tahuantisuyo, las ankin están obligadas a peregrinar al menos una vez a las ruinas de Chavín. También es donde se encuentra las principales Calmecaques (Escuelas religiosas) y las principales minas de extracción de metales y piedras, junto a su gran casta de metalúrgicos que trabajan con ellos, esta zona todavía no ha sido conquistada por los [Infieles].

Pero tampoco, el conquistado [Ankiti-suyo Litoral] no a sido fácil mantener el orden, que la población sea nómada significa que siempre esta en movimiento y que rechaza el sedentarismo como también la centralización de población impuesta por el invasor y junto a que su sistema no era tan rígido como de los demás Collana (Sistema social), otra característica de su modo de vida nómada. Eso hace que sea muy difícil su dominio, es esta misma razón lo que hace que sean muy frecuentes los alzamientos o rebeliones de sus habitantes. Aunque también Chinchaiya-suya le a costado mucho, al imperio, en poder avasayar aunque esto se debe a un factor de su terrero de gran altura junto a que sus habitantes odian a los infieles, los soldados del imperio no estar acostumbrados a los terrenos en las altura y de todas las consecuencias que tiene en sus cuerpos junto a que eso se agrando con la anormal delgadez de la atmósfera de ese Suya. Eso hace que las tropas y [Huestes] que son enviadas se agoten rápidamente y que sean blancos fáciles para las constantes incursiones, en forma de guerrilla, de los autóctonos lo que siempre termina diezmando a los invasores, pero el imperio sigue enviando sin cesar más y más hombres.

El Ututubut-suyo es el Suyo que más facilidades tuvo el Imperio de conquistar y gobernar, que que al ser grupos más sedentarios y con un sistema más regido de poder, hace que sean más mansos y obedientes a las nuevas autoridades. El imperio solo tuvo que derrotar al principal Humani del Suyo, Quita, para que todos los demás Humanis menores se rindieran y pasaran a ser vasallos del ellos.

El Contisatil-suyo, que a pesar de ser el primer Suyo que los [Invasores del Mar] conquistaron, no a sido fácil mantener el control en ellas, eso se debe a que sus pobladores nativos son extremadamente religiosas y que hasta la fecha no han aceptado la fe de los conquistadores, esta resistencia el liderada por las Halanch Uinic. El imperio en su primer momento intento usar la fuerza, pero termino solo generando un alzamiento general de todo el Suyo, es por eso que las autoridades imperiales como la [Orden] tuvieron que negociar y reconocer algunos derechos a las sacerdotisas y Curacas, aunque el plan de los [Bárbaros del Mar] es que a futuro puedan quitárselos pero eso es un plan a largo plazo, lastima que ahora no tienen el tiempo de su lado. Ya que en este momento, en el Ututubut-suyo los hilos del destino habían cambiado y con ello, el destino de todo el Tawantisuyo.

* * *

Punto de vista de Herohero

Estaba conmocionado mientras veía al cuerpo inconsciente de la joven mujer que había salvado, ahora vestida con el [Vestido de la Doncella Maldita] junto a los demás ítems que le había proporcionado, como también el [Báculo de la Profanación], el cual lo estaba sujetando con fuerza incluso mientras estaba inconsciente. Pero eso no era algo que estuvieran en el centro de lo que me preocupaba en este momento lo que si estaba en ese lugar, era todo lo que había pasado hace unos momentos y que culminado con la joven mujer inconsciente cerca de mi cuerpo, mientras que yo solo puede verla en shock total sin poder hacer nada y eso no estaba bien ¡nada bien!- ¡¿QUÉ ACABA DE PASAR?! Esto se volvió una locura ¿Cómo paso todo esto?- Pensé en total conmoción por todos los acontecimientos que había pasado en una brecha de tiempo demasiado corto, para que mi fangoso como posible inexistente cerebro pudiera procesarlo correctamente.

Todo comenzó con un escenario positivo, la joven mujer parecía que había acepta mis presentes con facilidad y con una extraña alegría, que creo que era excesiva para algo tan pequeño aunque quien soy yo para juzgar, pero justo en ese momento todo empezó a descender, a lo que solo puedo denominar, locura... o tal vez, solo sea mi perspectiva contemplando una conducta que según la cultura que desde mi nacimiento me inculcaron es incorrecta pero en la cultura de la joven chica, era una acción completamente aceptable, correcta como totalmente normal- Si eso es el caso, me tardara más en poder acostumbrarme o incluso poder aceptarlo... ¿Por qué nada pude ser simple?- Pensé medio irritado y medio resignado a que tendré que aprender a convivir con estas conductas y comportamientos- Bueno, tendré que hacerlo si es que no quiere estar solo en este nuevo lugar y no me gustar esta solo- Pensé mientras seguía mirado a la joven mujer inconsciente, mientras no podía recordar como ella se había desnudado frente a mi y como se expuso sin miedo ni timidez, su cuerpo desnudo con un aire de orgullo.

Al principio, luego de que había tomado la posición de curación y su mirada se había dirigió a las prendas no sabía que iba hacer. Bueno, por supuesto, que asumí que la iba a agarrar para ponérsela, ya que su vieja vestimenta se encontraba en un muy mal estado, manchado de sangre seca, algo que me sigue enojando mucho; y dejando mucha de su piel expuesta, lo cual suponía que la avergonzaba, por eso se había cubrido hace unos momentos ¿no?. Esa última suposición quedo absolutamente descartado por los sucesos que sucedieron a continuación.

Pero eso es para más tarde, pero volviendo a donde me quede, asumí que lo iba a agarrar no lo que paso, algo que no tenía ni la menor idea de que iba sucedieron a continuación. Ella llevo sus manos a la espalda y lentamente empezó desatarse una serie de nudos que sujetaba su vieja prendas, y cuando logro desatarlas todas, fue cuando comenzó a quitarse la ropa y delante de mi. Lo primero que se quito fue la parte superior de sus antiguas prendas, revelando la parte superior de su cuerpo, su piel blanca pálida como también sus pechos, los cuales era de un tamaño pequeño y con un par de pezones color gris coronándolos, quedara expuestos ante mi y yo no pude dejar de verlos. Así me quede mirando como poco a poco la joven mujer que había rescatado de esas personas, las cuales estuvieron muy sabrosas para mi gran desconcierto, se desvestía totalmente y dejaba sus viejas prendas en el suelo.

Cuando termino, dejando su cuerpo sin ningún tipo de prenda, lo que significo que ahora la estaba contemplando delante de mi, a una mujer joven de entre unos veinte a veinticinco años de edad completamente desnuda. Mientras yo no podía dejar de mirarla, su piel ahora sin ningún tipo imperfección o herida de algún tipo, sus largas piernas, su entrepierna con un pequeño bosquecillo de color morado, su vientre plano aunque bien definido con un ombligo en su centro y sus pechos que por alguna razón tenía a sus pezones más grandes como erguidos. Su cabellos parece que esta sujetado pero ahora esta libre, no era demasiado largo pero casi llegaba hasta sus hombros, sus rostros, ahora si heridos o moretones, es hermosos, sus labios carnosos y grises, su pequeña nariz y esos grandes ojos grises, le daban un aire de encantadora belleza pero lo que más me llamo la atención fueron sus ojos. Esos grandes y hermosos ojos grises, que eran casi hipnóticos y que no podía dejar de mirar, como también el resto de su cuerpo.

Toda esa situación fue algo que me dejo totalmente congelado, de mi mente, por un lago rato, ya que la belleza de la mujer que estaba contemplando desnuda frente a mi, junto a todos sus rasgos que solo aumentaba su belleza, fue demasiado para mi pobre mente de oficinista virgen que nunca hablo con una mujer en mi vida, a excepción del ámbito laboral y siempre de forma formal, aunque la cosas empezaron a calmarse cuando la bella mujer desnuda se cubrió un poco para que luego algo totalmente inesperado y sorprendente pasara. Cuando agarro el vestido, el se movió inmediatamente como si tuviera su propia voluntad, envolviendo a ella con el Set de la Doncella Maldita, para luego revelar que ahora estaba equipado en la bella mujer de piel pálida. Ese suceso que acababa de pasar, me dejo en ese momento sin sabía si fue algo normal o anormal, ya que por las acciones de la bella mujer, que aun no se su nombre, me hizo entender que lo que era "normal" o "anormal" para mi, lo cual pensando era lógico, ya que mi sentido común no era necesariamente igual al sentido común en este nuevo lugar, en donde ahora tendré que habitar, vivir y convivir. Aunque por la reacción de la joven me indico que en comportamiento de el Set que le di no era normal, lo cual fue un pequeño alivio, aunque sabía que solo era un pequeño descanso, de lo que sería un camino largo para adaptarme al "sentido común" de este lugar- (suspiro) Tendré un largo y difícil camino para adaptarme- Pensé cansadamente pero con determinación.

Cuando termine de estar con mis pensamientos, volví a prestar atención a la mujer joven que se encontraba revisándose el Set que ahora tenía equipado, eso paso por un tiempo, hasta que finalmente se detuvo cuando su mirada se quedo mirando sus manos, al principio no sabía que esta mirando pero eso dejo de preocuparme cuando lágrimas empezaron a ser visibles en su ojos con algunas cayendo sobre sus rostro. Yo no sabía que estaba pasando, pero por esas lágrimas junto a que todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar, principalmente su piernas, no pude evitar pensar que algo malo estaba pasando y por eso mismo, me alarmarme mucho- Que paso, su cuerpo ahora esta curado y no tiene ninguna herida física que le pueda haber causado entrar en este estado... Puede ser heridas psicológicas, heridas que surgieron por las experiencias traumáticas que ella vivió mientras esos mal nacidos la habían tenido capturada- Pensé enojado por esa conclusión pero había algo que no cuadraba- ¿Por qué empezó a llorar y temblar ahora? Y no antes ¿Por qué cuando miro sus manos paso esto?. Si no solo son sus traumas sino también Set- Pensé preocupado mientras pensaba en es Set que le había dado- El Set de la Doncella Maldita en YGGDRASIL es un ítem de bajo nivel que ayuda a mejorar las estadísticas de todos las habilidad y atributos mágicos, en especial de la magia oscura y otras relacionadas, fue muy populares para les novates, pero la cuestión es que en su descripción dice que es un objeto maldito, osea con tendencia maligna, lo cual se refleja en los atributos que viene con ella, aunque en YGGDRASIL solo eran nombres decorativos, ahora podría ser totalmente diferente... (suspiro de frustración) Esto puede ser mi culpa, es posible que le haya dado un set maligno a una chica traumatizada y que ahora su traumas hayan empeorado por ello- Pensé mientras me reprendía a mi mismo por ser tan descuidado y no pensar en las implicaciones que podría significar esos "nombres decorativos" ahora que eran reales.

Pero ahora no podía hacer nada, lo hecho hecho está, ahora solo puedo ver mis opciones de como enmendar mi gran error, que pudo causar que una mujer ya traumatizada empeorará su condición, lo que me produce un gran enojo sobre mi actos tan ingenuos, que han hecho sufrir más a esta pobre mujer que ya a vivido lo que ninguna chica tendría que vivir- Esto es inaceptable, soy una horrible persona... ¡O lo que sea ahora!... Concéntrate Herohero, eso no es importante ahora, luego lo veré. Mi ingenuidad y estupidez por no pensar que si mi avatar es ahora mi cuerpo real eso mismo se aplicará a los ítems y Sets de YGGDRASIL también, a hecho que mi ayuda solo hiciera sufrir aún más a esta poblé chica. Eso me vuelve inintencionalmente igual que a esas personas que le hicieron tanto mal a ella - Pensé con amargura y con vergüenza mientras me enfado con mi mismo, esos sentimientos se hicieron aún más fuerte mientras mi mente se concentraba nuevamente en la joven mujer ahora vestida por el Set de Doncella Maldita, seguía aún templando y llorando sumado a que ahora empezó a soltar por su boca balbuceos incoherencias o al menos eso es lo que escucho, ya que lo está haciendo en voz casi inaudible. Esta escena solo agrando más mi amargura e ira hacía mi mismo junto a un total arrepentimiento y vergüenza por lo que había provocado, de esa culpa en mi quizás inexistente cerebro una nueva determinación nació- Solo la quise ayudar y terminé haciéndole aun más daño. Tengo, no, debo redimirme por mis actos... ¡DESDE HOY VOY A SER SU PROTECTOR Y HARÉ TODO LO QUE ESTE A MI ALCANCÉ PARA QUE SEA FELIZ!- Pensé con gran fuerza, volviendo toda mi amargura, vergüenza y enojo en determinación para enmendar mi grabé equivocación, jurando que haré todo lo que se me sea posible para que esta joven mujer sea feliz hasta sus últimos días de su vida- Y no habrá nada que se interponga en cumplir esta promesa- Pensé con firmeza tan impropia de mi, que nació de la gran determinación que ahora portaba.

Y ahora, con esa determinación en mi, volví a concentrarme en la chica que tenía frente de mi, la cual estaba aún templando y sollozando, aunque al menos ya no estaba balbuceando, lo cual realmente no si es bueno o malo. Entonces vi como la chica, que parecía que estaba apunto de caerse por lo temblorosas que se encontraba, extendió su mano hacía lo más cercano que se encontraba, seguramente para mantenerse de pie. Y para mí ya culposa conciencia, la joven mujer agarro el [Báculo de Profanación], que como el Set de Doncella maldita le había ofrecido sin pensar en que consecuencia podría acarrearle a ella, y a partir de ahí, lo único que pude hacer fue ver con un silencioso horror, el como la chica cerraba los ojos con fuerzas, dejando ver un rostro que decía que estaba sufriendo y tanto fue, que la joven mujer termino desmayándose de dolor y colapsar cerca del borde de la peligrosa masa fangosa súper ácido que ahora soy. Mi mente se quedó helada al pensar que pude haberla matado pero esos miedo se disiparon cuando ví los movimientos de su respiración, lo cual fue un pequeño alivio a esta grabé situación que había causado y lo peor es que no podía hacer nada, ya que si la intentará mover la terminaría disolviendo y devorarla. Lo cual sería la cereza en el pastel para mí desastroso intento de ayudar a esta pobre chica.

Es así como llegué a este mismo instando, donde solo podía ver con shock y con completa culpa el cuerpo inerte de la joven mujer inconsciente que había intentado ayudar y que solo había terminado haciéndole más daño. Todo esto solo llenaba aun más mi conciencia de culpa, lo cual me quito momentáneamente mi determinación pasado para volverla en dolor y tristeza como también frustración- ¿Cómo esto pudo terminar de esta forma tan mala? Solo quería ayudarla, sanar sus heridas y brindarle algo de protección... pero al final solo cambie el tipo de daño que ahora tiene que sufrir y quizás empeore otros... ¡Maldición!- Pensé lleno de frustración e ira, que es acompañada por una sensación de impotencia. En este momento, no se porqué, pero se me vi a mi mente la frase " _el infierno esta pavimentado de buenas intenciones_ " la que había escuchado de uno de mis amigos del gremio, aunque no recuerdo quien fue exactamente.

Pero no es tiempo para llorar en la leche derramada, aun con mucha culpa y impotencia volví a concentrarme en la chica inconsciente que estaba muy cerca de los limites de mi cuerpo fangoso e muy corrosivo- No es tiempo para la auto compasión, tengo que hacer algo- Pensé determinado a cumplir lo que había prometido hacer por ella y nadie me lo podrá impedir pero la cuestión es ¿Cómo?- ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarla ahora mismo? no puedo dejarla arrojada así hasta que se despierte, no es aceptable pero no la puedo tocar sin dañarla gravemente o incluso matarla junta que todavía no se como controlar bien mi cuerpo- Pensé con creciente desesperación por toda la impotencia que tenía en toda esta situación. Es todo una agonía solo poder ver sin poder hacer nada a esa chica que había provocado su estado de inconsciencia actual- Es como si nada hubiera cambiado, no esto en mi mundo o al menos eso creo pero mi papel no ha cambiado ¡Maldita sea! ¡Tengo que hacer algo! ¡No quiero ser igual que siempre! ¡Quiero cambiar!- Pensé airadamente sobre mi situación y en mi, deseando poder hacer algo en este momento que me encontraba impotente de hacer algo al respecto. Mi enojo por esta situación duro un largo tiempo, cuando por fin pude enfiar mi "cabeza" fangosa pude poner en marcha mi inexistente cerebro para pensar en algo que me permitiera cambiar esta situación de maldita impotencia.

Esa situación me seguía enfadando constantemente pero tuve que frenar esa corriente de pensamiento en pos de encontrar una solución, después de todo una mente nublada por las emociones, en este caso ira, no puede pensar correctamente y todo lo que se produzca en ella no me causara más que problemas a futura. En situaciones críticas es mejor tener cabeza fría para encontrar soluciones viables y aunque pace con frecuencia que lo emocional me tiende a impulsar a acción irracionalmente, al final solo puede cambiar a peor la situación en la mayoría de los caso. Piensa dos o tres veces ante de actuar pues cada accionar, cada movimiento tiene una consecuencia tanto negativas como en positivas, aunque eso tampoco significa que no hagas nada por pensar demasiado. Ese siempre ha sido el problemas con los filósofos, los cuales al estar tanto tiempo pensando en el "mundo" juntos a sus fenómenos e injusticia, que no ven que con solo pensarlo pueden hacer algo realmente, ya que la cuestión es hacer algo para lograr que cambie. Nada llega porque lo desees o porque lo reces, solo el accionar puede llegar a poder cambiar la situación actual.

Es por eso que una persona que piensa mucho y no hace nada es lo mismo que una persona que decide ignorar la coyuntura, pues al final ninguno de elles hará algo para cambiar y yo en lo personal no quiero ser ninguno de esos dos. Lo cual es la razón por la cual este situación y mi papel en ella, me enoja muchísimo. Es como si mi destino digiera que la impotencia es mi lugar, algo que no me gustaba para nada pero nuevamente me estoy regodeando en mi propia auto compasión y en este momento ayudar a esta mujer, a la cual ya quiero saber su nombre o al menos como decirle, es lo primordial ahora mismo.

Estuve así pensando en todas mis opciones, desde el principio quedo descartado moverla ya que eso implicaba tocarla, lo cual con mi falto de control consciente de mi ahora fangoso cuerpo de limo negro, solo terminaría en el peor de los escenarios o sea su muerte más específicamente que la disolviera, algo que no deseaba en lo más minino que eso sucediera. Pensé que si tal vez practicaba mi dominio sobre mi ahora cuerpo hecho de una sustancia fangosa, sin forma defendida y siempre cambiante, podría al menos ayudarla directamente. Pero lo deseche esa idea con rapidez pues no se cuanto tiempo me tomaría para llegar a al menos dominar conscientemente un mínimo de mi ahora "cuerpo" para que fuera seguro interactuar con ella directamente. Y si lo consiguiera siempre esta el riesgo que en su traslado por accidente pueda dañarla gravemente y eso es lo que menos quería, ya le había dañado lo suficiente para hacerlo aun más. Al ver la inutilidad de cualquier acción directa, tuve que optar por pensar en tácticas indirectas para ayudarla, la cuestión es si las hay.

Así es como termino pensando en formas en como ayudarla indirectamente pero ninguna de las ideas que se me surgían de mi inexistente cerebro eran realmente viables, ya sea por su alto riesgo para ella o porque son simplemente ridículas o imposible, esos últimos debido a su irracionabilidad o porque solo funcionarían si aun estuviera en mi viejo cuerpo humano- Que complicado es adaptarse a tener un nuevo cuerpo y uno tan diferente al original. Nuevamente ¿porqué elegí un slimes como avatar?... bueno nunca pensé que esto pudiera pasar y no creo que nadie lo pensaría... Bueno, execto Bukubukuchagama-san. Ella siempre esta divagando que haría si su avatar se volviera su cuerpo verdadera. Es triste pensar que nunca le hice caso, realmente serían útiles en este momento- Pensé tristemente mientras aun intentaba buscar una solución para esta problemática situación en que me encontraba.

Mi simple mente de oficinista mal pagado (Nota de autor: o como dirían en mi país "en negro") estaba a su máxima capacidad, buscando una forma de accionar a esta situación que me a dejado en lugar de tanta impotencia pero como ya mencione nada absolutamente nada viable se me ocurrió y eso me esta desanimando nuevamente. Esto siguió hasta que me di cuenta de algo- Seré pelotudo, si todavía tengo mi inventario y puedo usar los ítems, eso significa que puedo usarlos también- Pensé con alegría un poco de vergüenza en no haberme percatado de esa rama de posibilidades para solucionar este dilema que me aqueja.

Es así como volví a ingresar a mi inventario, el cual lo puedo sentir en mi mente pero no lo puedo ver realmente, buscando algo que me pudiera ayudar y no tardo mucho para que mi mente formulara una idea pero antes de llevarla acabo tenía que encontrar un determinado elemento. Es así como busque un especifico icono dentro de todos los que había en mi inventario mental, el icono de [Hechizos], en cual no tarde en encontrar y acceder, cuando lo hice, en mi mente aparecieron una gran cantidades de opciones, todas con una rama o especialización de la hechicería de YGGDRASIL. Yo en particular no tengo muchas aprendidas, así podrían verse seis o más hechizos por opción, realmente lo básico para cualquier jugador decente en YGGDRASIL debe tener. Momonga, el hechicero esqueleto más poderoso, es el experto en este ámbito, siendo el que más conocimiento de todos los hechizos de YGGDRASIL tiene en su mente, aveces sorprendía a todes por ese conocimiento en diversas situaciones. Aunque volviendo al tema, entre tantas opciones en mi inexistente cerebro solo tenía una en mente, la cual no tarde en encontrar tras una simple búsqueda en lista del opciones y esa es la opción de [Invocaciones]. La clave de mi plan para resolver esta complicada situación en que me encontraba.

Es así como ingrese a ese opción en búsqueda de ese impotente elemento para mi plan, al hacerlo no tarde mucho en volver a desanimarme a ver mis opciones de invocación. No eran tantas como cuando busque un traje para esa pobre mujer ni tenía ese "contenido" que ese baka de Peroroncino me había dado, esta vez es una cuestión diferente. Debido a que no me había especializado en ser [Caster] de ningún tipo, mis opciones de invocación son reducidas y las que tenga son en simple palabras "mi carta baja la manga", o sea criaturas muy poderosas y destructivas de nivel medio o alto que estaban planeadas para usar si me encontraba en una situación sin salida y que necesitara una gran distracción para escapar de ella junto a llevarse con sigo al o a los adversarios que tenía. Es por eso que mi especialización en invocaciones se concentraba en esa criaturas mientras que un [Caste] especializado en [invocación] tendría una gran cantidad de opciones de criaturas de muchos nivel y atributos diferentes, yo me especialice solamente en invocaciones poderosas y lo suficientemente destructiva para llevar a la ruina a mis enemigos... aunque creo que no fue la mejor corriente de pensamiento y puede ser que esa noción fuera impulsado por un cierto compañero del gremio con un avatar de demonio, Ulbert Alain Odle, la catástrofe mundial. El cual siempre decía cosas como " _ser un buen perdedor es para el héroe, como Touch Me. Nosotros con el gremio villano tenemos que actuar acorde con ese título y llevarnos a esos que nos desafíen, si caes llévate a todes con vos wuajajajaja_ " o " _es mejor huir si la situación lo a merita, ya sabes soldado que huye sirve para otra guerra aunque no olvides dejarle siempre una pequeña sorpresa wuajajajaja_ "- (suspiro mental) Supongo que no fue la mejor de la tácticas pero nuevamente, ¡nunca pensé que esto incluso fuera a suceder!- Pensé airadamente sobre esto, buscando todavía salvar mi pequeño y tan frágil plan, que puede forma en este situación tan llena de impotencias por mi parte y que no me dejaba mucho campo de acción para hacer algo.

Con creciente desesperación intente buscar una invocación que no causara destrucción por solo existir o al menos que lo pueda controlar, es así como paso el tiempo sopesando todas mis opciones de invocación, que recalco que no son muchas e intente encontrar entre esas pocos al que mejor se podría acoplar para lo que yo quería. En este búsqueda de descarte nuevamente tuve que optar por lo que más cercano y no lo que realmente quería. Así finalmente encontré esa invocación que se acercaba lo suficiente lo que buscaba, lo cual me alegro mucho pues finalmente podía lograr salir de este impotente situación en que me encontraba atascado.

Ese hechizo de invocación respondía al nombre de la **[Llamada al Aquelarre]** , el cual es un hechizo que se puede obtener a un bajo nivel pero gracias a que me dedique a aumentar el nivel de las pocas invocaciones que tenía, el nivel de las criaturas que serían llamadas sería muy alto. Además, tiene la ventaja de que la [Llamada al Aquelarre] es una invocación múltiple o sea que más de una criaturas sería convocada y como el nombre lo sugiere esas criaturas son [Brujas]. Lo cual es bueno, ya que no me gustaría que la pobre mujer ser despertara solo para ser recibida por una aterradora criatura que seguramente perturbaría más de lo ya debe estar. Es por eso que mientras más humanas parezcan será mucho mejor, aunque eso depende que tipos de brujas sea invocadas pero eso es elegido la azar por el hechizo, así que en este asunto solo puedo esperar lo mejor.

Otra cosa que tiene de bueno esta opción es que todas esas invocaciones serán mujeres, lo cual seguramente podrán hacer un mejor trabajo en relacionarse positivamente con la pobre chica seguramente con traumas debido a su experiencia anterior y aumentada por mi incompetencia e ingenuidad, que su fuera un hombre o la criatura fangosa de color negra y sin forma fija que soy ahora. Creo que es lo mejor que actualmente le puedo dar, después de todo seguramente e echado a perder toda esa buena impresión que le pude haberle dado al salvarla y seguramente aumentar su sufrimiento mental, seguramente esta muy asustada cuando recobre la consciencia y seguramente se sentirá más cómoda con otra mujer que con el que aumento ese sufrimiento mental que la atormentara conscientemente al desperar.

Satisfecho con mi opción, seleccione mentalmente la opción e inicie la invocación, no paso mucho más que unos segundos para que notara su activación. Lo cual fue evidente, ya que una fuerte luz rojiza empezó a emana a cierta distancia de mi masa principal que es mi cuerpo ahora. El brillo se volvía más y más fuerte hasta que se me hizo costoso ver aunque extrañamente no me hizo ni querer cerrar mis "ojos" o al menos que me doliera y que tras concluido no viera machas de luz en mi visión. Supongo que es otro fenómeno de mi ahora nuevo cuerpo de slime negro, el cual es desconcertantemente distinto mi cuerpo original, tanto en sus forma como en sus funciones. Pero volviendo al tema, tras desvanecerse el brillo rojizo en el lugar de origen de el, se pude ver nueve figuras femeninas. Lo cual indica el éxito de mi invocación, lo cual me alegraba mucho y eso aumento cuando vi con más detalles a mis invocaciones, las cuales todas tenían rasgos muy humanas en ella, una gran señal para mi sin duda. Estaba muy contento por este favorable resultado, también note que podía más o menos reconocer que clase de brujas había invocado.

La primera que reconocí, como también la más llamativa y única de su clase, es una bella mujer caucásica de alta estatura y de piel blanca saludable, tiene el pelo corto aunque abundante y de tono castaño suave con puntas doradas. Su rostros es perfectos para los estándares étnicos del cual se basaba osea caucásico, que es acompañado por grandes y expresivos ojos celestes con sombreado natural y muy profundos, tanto que parece como si te estuvieran tragando vivo como también al mismo tiempo hechizadote. Son ojos hermosos realmente pero en ellos se ve el peligro, como si fuera los de un depredador buscando a su siguiente presa y que sus pupilas sean verticales como los de un gato, solo aumentaba esa aire que daba.

Vestía un vestido de noche ajustado de color rojo, el cual aunque no muestra mucha de su piel dejaba a relucir su increíble figura que tiene debajo de ella. En la parte inferior del vestido, el cual aunque cerca no llega al piso, tiene su parte final flotando en el aire de forma antinatural, un poco más arriba de ella tiene dos bordeados negros. Los cuales tienen cierta distancia entre ellos, lo suficiente para que haya una franja roja entre ellos, donde se pueden ver estampados diferentes símbolos. De los cuales extrañamente son diferentes a los que recordaba, pues en ves de tener los típicos emblemas japoneses, las que están a mi vista son símbolos extraños que no reconocía. Estos símbolos por alguna razón daba la sensación de que son más... ¿orgánicos? pero al mismo tiempo retorcido como antinatural y el tono piel, con el cual estaban estampados, solo aumentaba esa sensación. Es realmente perturbador aunque creo que para una bruja realista eso es lo mejor.

Esto primero se encontraba debajo de sus rodillas, sobre ella hasta sus caderas solo es su vestido rojo y como en la anterior parte, tiene dos bordados negros aunque en este caso no había símbolos extraños entre ellos. Llegando a sus caderas, en ella lleva puesto un cinturón de cuero negro con hebilla de metal de un tono parecido al de la plata, un poco más arriba en su cintura tenía dos pares de cinturones en paralelo y juntos que son idénticos al primero. Más arriba llegamos a la parte superior del vestido, el cual remarcaba y resaltaban el buen tamaño de los pechos de ella. En el medio de ellos se podía una cremallera en vertical, que inicia cerca de su cuello y termina en su cintura más específicamente donde están los dos cinturones unidos.

En su cuello se puede ver un medallon de metal plateado, el cual tiene incrustado en su centro una extraña piedra grande de un color carmesí oscuro, la cual da la impresión de ser más una sustancia liquida que solidad, aunque creo que es más una ilusión óptica que algo real. Ese collar sostenía una gran capa negra con un significativo cuello en el, que cubre toda su espalda como también su cuello y gran parte de los costados de su rostros, remarcando lo en el proceso. Sobre su cabeza se puede ver el típico sombrero en punta de una bruja, el cual es de un gran tamaño y tiene al inició una cinta negra decorado con un graneo dorado de un felino.

Los hombros de ellas es de lo poco que su ropa no cubre, dejando ver su piel blanca como también sus tatuajes, que son los mismos símbolos que de la parte inferior de su vestido, el más notorio es el que se encuentra un poco más bajo de su hombro izquierdo. Después de ellos, sus brazos como sus manos están cubierta por un par de largos guantes que hacen juego con sus vestido. Es importante remarcar que sus manos dan la impresión de que son más una garras afiladas que manos humanas aunque son proporcionales a su cuerpo. En su mano derecha sostiene una gran y gastada escoba al revés, el cual tiene enrollado en su mango una extraña criatura. La cual parecía la unión de los cuerpos de un gato y una serpiente, teniendo la cabeza como la parte el cuerpo de un gato pero con la parte trasera como la de una serpiente, curiosamente esa parte emana una aura oscura y espesa, que en apariencia hace recordar al humo. Esta criatura es un [Familiar], son cuales son monstruos de YGGDRASIL que pueden ser usados como ítems y que escalan su nivel como habilidades dependiendo con quien haya hecho el [Pacto de Servidumbre] osea su maestro o quien se lo equipe. Este en particular siempre se asocia a una solo clase de ser, las brujas, y su ama en este caso es una [Bruja Carmesí de la Discordia].

Una de las clases de brujas más poderoso de YGGDRASIL, siendo ella uno de los bosses principales en mazmorras de nivel medio, es de nivel 90 y su magia es extremadamente poderosa como asquerosa. Ya que su magia es de la rama de la brujería conocida como [Magia Carnal] o [Brujería de la Carne]. Que es magia que afecta todo lo que tenga que ver con las sustancia orgánica y viva como también su control y modificación a voluntad- Recuerdo que siempre me daba nauseas al recordarla, pero ahora nada. Tal vez sea por mi nuevo cuerpo. Uh, no importa, aun me da malas sensaciones recordar lo que puede hacer esa rama de habilidades. A Tabula-san siempre le encantaba este tipo de cosas- Pensé mientras recordaba a su amigo que siempre le gusto el generó del horror y las artes ocultista como todo lo que se le parezca- Recuerdo cuando nos presento a Nigredo... Creo que nunca me recupere de esa vez- Pensé mientras intentaba no recordar de ese episodio tan traumático dentro del gremio. Es así como volví mi atención a las demás invocaciones que había traído para que me ayudaran a hacer lo que estoy imposibilitado en hacer- Como tocar algo sin que se disolviera al contacto- Pensé medio deprimido por mi inutilidad en este momento.

Pero volviendo al tema, las siguiente clase de bruja que note son las [Brujas de los Pantanos], las cuales son un total de cuatro de ellas. Su apariencia es la de mujeres de piel morena cubiertas por una leve capa de mucosidad húmeda que es excretada por su piel, la cual le da un cierto brillo a ellas al contacto de la luz. Su cuerpo estaba bien formado y se ve saludable aunque esta casi en su totalidad al desnudo, solo usando un largo tapa rabos de tela cubierta por moho, el cual le da a la prenda su color verde oscuro. Sus pechos se encuentra casi a plena vista, solo tapados por unas pocas hebras de su pelo largo negro, aunque eso no impedía poder distinguir los pezones cubiertas de ella. Su cuerpo en si es bastante proporcional en conjunto, bueno, todo excepto un cosa. Lo cual sería a sus manos, que son desproporcionadamente más grandes y musculosas de lo que se consideraría normal, junto a que sus dedos eran notablemente más largos al promedio y que terminaban en uñas tan gruesas, largas y filosas que daban la imagen más de garras que de manos.

Pero fuera de eso, su anatomía es la de cualquier hembra humana normal fuera de su particular rasgo de su piel y otras cosas por ser una bruja. Sus hombros están cubierto por una placa de madera que está amoldado a ellas y que es la parte que sostiene las grandes mascaras de madera que cubría toda sus cabezas, y que tienen una clara semejanza a una tradicional mascara de Oni japonesa aunque muy desgastada. La boca de mascara es grande y se encontraba abierta, dentro de ella no se podía ver nada más que oscuridad pero si miraba con más atención podía ver la silueta de un rostro junto a dos puntos dorados que seguramente son sus ojos y que me generarían escalofríos si todavía tuviera en mi viejo cuerpo de humano.

Esta clase de bruja siempre vienen en grupo y siempre en números impares excepto si es cuatro (Nota de Autor: el "4" es el número de mala suerte en la cultura japonesa, es como el "13" en la cultura occidental), en YGGDRASIL son criaturas de nivel 80 y aunque son poderosas sus defensas son pobres es por eso que son más invocaciones de [Apoyo]. Ya que se especializan en magias de largo alcance y de [Marcado], o sea que pueden dirigir y mover a voluntad sus ataques a un objetivo, también tienen magias [Parásita] de nivel avanzado o sea que puede arrebatar HP (vida) de los enemigos para ella mismas como también para un tercero-aliado. Sin duda está característica, si se sabe como usarse, las volvería a ellas en una carta clave para definir una partida.

También son capaces de usar [Invocación] aunque es mediante un ritual grupal y que toma su tiempo en completar, las criaturas que pueden convocar son variadas pero casi siempre son de un nivel medio aunque tienen una posibilidad del 5 % de que invoquen una criatura de alto nivel. Como mencione anteriormente sus defensas son bajas aunque tienen un nivel de fuerza medio, que le permite usar sus manos-garras para dar golpes fuertes. No es la mejor táctica para ellas pero si no tenes otra opción podes usarla aunque claro son más de [Apoyo] que de [Combate].

Pero volviendo al tema principal, el otro y último grupo de brujas que había son las [Brujas de los Ojos] o [Brujas de Hemwick] (Bloodborne), las cuales tienen la apariencia de pequeñas ancianas decrepitas muy encorvadas, tanto que tienen jorobas. Su piel es gris oscuro en la mayoría de su cuerpo y negra en determinadas parte de su cuerpo, como en sus pies descalzos y sus esqueléticas manos semejante a garras por su uñas filosas de color negro, que las hace confundirse con los dedos de estas brujas ancianas. Esta vestido un vestido hecho jirones y en muy mal estado, el cual están recubiertos por una gran cantidad de ojos, los cuales sorprendentemente se movían y reaccionaban- Jejeje... Tengo miedo- No pude evitar pensar aterrorizado al ver esa innumerable cantidad de ojos que han están vivos moviéndose y observando a lo que sea que estuviera a su alcance. Ver a estas brujas y saber que ahora son reales, me produjo un inexistente escalofrío en mi ser fangoso.

Aunque tuve miedo pronto lo supere y pude concentrarme nuevamente, ya que no era el momento para caer en estos asuntos sin importancia, lo importante ahora es ayudar a la pobre mujer desmayada y si ella me podía ayudar, aunque den miedo, lo recibiré con los "brazos" abiertos. Además con qué derecho las puedo juzgar, si soy ahora una masa fangosa sin forma pensante y que me acababa de devorar a personas. Claro, parece que son culpables por lo que le estaba apunto de hacerle a la chica ahora inconsciente que salve, pero eso no me da el derecho a matarlos. No sentí, ni siento nada por ese hecho, es más hasta me parece natural. Eso es algo que me asusta, ¿acaso perdí mi humanidad? y más aun, acaso sirve incluso esta construcción de valores e ideas que llamamos humanidad ahora que ya no soy humano. No lo se y me asusta no saber cual es respuesta. Pero eso es una preocupación para otro momento, lo primero es lo primero, ayudar y asegurar su seguridad de la mujer desmayada, y luego si a las dudas filosóficas y existenciales ¿no?. Si, creo que es lo mejor.

Volviendo en tema, esta bruja cubierta de un vestido de ojos vivos, tenía su cabeza cubierta por un velo negro opaco, el cual no dejaba ver la parte superior de su rostro y además, en su maño derecha sostenía un extraño cuchillo con hoja pequeña y curva, que tenía un aire de ceremonial como también siniestro. Si no recuerdo mal, este tipo de brujas es de muy bajo nivel con solo un nivel 20 como máximo para su clase. No son muy buenas por lo que recuerdo, aunque su habilidad de [Invisibilidad] y de [Invocación] son sus especialidades, su vida es baja, no tienen casi nada de defensa, su ataque es casi nulo y además sus invocación son en muchos casos inútiles por bajo nivel. Aunque no hay limites para la cantidad que pueden ser invocado y si hay muchos de ellos, si podrían ser algo peligrosos. Sin embargo si matan a la bruja que los invoco, ellos desaparecerán con ella- Bueno, al menos creo que pueden cumplir lo que necesito que hagan y eso es lo que al final importa- Pensé positivamente sobre todo esto y en especial por que finalmente tenía la solución para esta situación que me encontraba con tanta impotencia.

Es así, como termine con mis observaciones hacía las brujas que he invocado exitosamente con el hechizo [Llamada del Aquelarre]- Sin duda fue muy útil- Pensé contento sobre todo este nuevo desarrollo y estaba apunto de decir lo que quería que hiciera cuando me di cuenta de algo- ¡¿Cómo me voy a comunicar con ellas?!- Pensé mientras no podía evitar golpearme mentalmente por no haberme percatado de este pequeño pero significativo problema ¡No podía comunicarme!- ¿Cómo pude ser tan pelotudo? Incluso lo tenía como un de mis principales problemas para resolver. ¿Porqué no hay nada que pueda hacerlo bien?- Pensé lamentándome mi propia incompetencia y como pude haberme olvidado ese importante detalle- ¿Y ahora qué?- Pensé con incertidumbre sobre como poder resolver esta nueva complicación que había surgido- ¡Piensa, Herohero! ¡Piensa!- Me dije a mi mismo intentando buscar una solución, puse a trabajar a mi inexistente cerebro a buscar algo, cualquier cosa pero al final nada y eso me estaba frustrado nuevamente. Así seguí hasta que un extraño ruido sonó en mi cabeza para luego.

\- **Gran Herohero, gran ancestral, anciano negro de los limos, devorador de dioses, rey de Helheim, primera punta de la estrella pentagrama de la Gran Nazarick, protector de todas las brujas. Yo Zicrial, bruja carmesí de la discordia, del clan Zalnakika he respondido a su llamado. Renuevo mi juramento de lealtad y eterna servidumbre ante use, Herohero-sama. Vivo para servir y muero para satisfacer** \- Escuche una hermosa y melodiosa voz en mi mente, la cual había entrado en estado de shock en ese mismo momento. Por alguna razón desconocida mi mente inconscientemente se concentro nuevamente hacía en las nueve brujas que se encontraban delante de mi y que ahora se encontraba arrodilladas hacía mi dirección, lo cual me hubiera conmociona si no estuviera ya en shock, pero mi mente estaba en pilo automática y toda mi concentración inconsciente se dirigió a una ellas en especifica, la cual estaba en la cabeza de las brujas arrodilladas, la bruja carmesí de la discordia o ahora conocida como Zicrial de las Zalnakika. No sabía en cómo o el porqué pero sabia que esa voz había provenido de ella y por alguna razón sentía que tenía que responder pero ¿cómo?.

-{Has desbloqueado [Voz Astral]. Esta habilidad te permite comunicarte directamente con tus sirvientes o acólitos mediante [Conexión de Alma]. [ADVERTENCIA] la función [Mensaje] a sido fusionada con [Voz Astral]}-

Escuche una voz mecánica sin generó, similar a la que había en YGGDRASIL pero diferente aunque no sabía el qué específicamente, que había venido de la nada pero al mismo tiempo de todas parte, realmente extraño sin embargo eso no es lo importante. Lo realmente importante es intentar entender que está pasando. Una cuestión difícil por el duro golpe mental que hizo todo este nuevo desarrollo de los acontecimientos y fue tan fuerte que me tomo un largo rato en poder recuperarme. Cuando lo hice, volví mi atención a la bruja que estaba seguro que se había comunicado con migo de alguna forma.

Pronto eso me volvió a llevar a mi mundo de pensamientos, donde con este hecho junto a lo que la extraña voz familiar incorpórea había dado a entender, pude al menos intentar formular una idea para comprender lo que esta pasando. La primera conclusión que llegue fue que sea ahora posible comunicarme, aunque realmente no sepa exactamente que signifique "voz astral" o "conexión de alma" y lo que implica, como el Set de Doncella Maldita que tiene muy posiblemente sus habilidades como contenido ahora reales.

Ese mismo hace que pueda deducir algo que no había pensado hasta ahora, si eso se a vuelto "real", que hace que todo lo demás no lo haya hecho también. Quiero decir, si los ítems que le proporcione a ella se han hecho reales, dejando de ser meros objetos de un juego, eso mismo puede pasar con las habilidades o mejor dicho la descripción de esas habilidades, las cuales son parte del lore de ellos y que no afectan al ítems aunque si puede dar una idea de que se especializa ese objeto. Pero si se vuelve reales, esos ítems tendría un extraordinario poder nuevo,por ejemplo si eso se aplica a un objeto de nivel divino como [Takemikazuchi MK 8] que creo Warrior Takemikazuchi. Ese objeto ya poderoso por si solo solo, adquiriría aun más poder por su descripción, ya que esta su volvió real. Esto implica mucho y un poco me estoy mareando al pensarlo tanto pero no lo puedo evitar, eso puede ser un hecho que cambiaría todo si fuera como lo estoy pensando.

Esto también se puede aplicar también a las nueve brujas que e invocado por medio de un ítem que tiene como nombre la " _llamada al aquelarre_ ", el cual su última palabra hace alusión a una reunión entre brujas para hacer ritos y rituales para hacer hechizos o adorar a sus deidades. Si lo tomo como si se volviera real, yo "llame" a esta "reunión", lo cual me pondría en una posición delicada si es así. Ya que me volvería en el menor de los caso en el anfitrión de este [Aquelarre], una posición que por lo que dijo la bruja Zicrial no creo que lo tenga yo sino ella tiene esa papel, eso me deja en el peor de los casos, como la deidad que esta reunión fue convocada a adora y lo peor es que yo fui el que las llamo a adorarme- Uhh Porque nada puede sen sencillo- Pensé con un inexistente dolor de cabeza por toda la corriente de idea y hacía que perspectiva me está llevando a vislumbrar- (suspiro mental) No tengo que pensarlo tanto, solo me causara más preguntas y dudas sin respuestas al alcance en este momento, algo que no me va ayudar en este momento- Pensé finalmente mientras volvía a poner mi mente en la realidad, concentrándome nuevamente en las nueve brujas que había convocada inclinadas ante mi y que las había dejado en esa posición por cuanto tiempo, mientras estaba sumergido en mi mundo de ideas. Lo cual me hizo sentir nuevamente culpable- De nada sirve lamentarme en este momento- Pensé mientras observaba a las brujas- Me estoy comportando muy groseramente ante estas damas, aunque sean brujas yo soy el que las convoco con propósitos egoísta. Al menos tengo que ser cortes con ellas, en especial con la que me hablo hace unos momentos- Pensé buscando la forma de activar la [Voz Astral] que me permitiera hacer contacto con ella. No se cómo pero sentí que lo podía usar o mejor dicho activar, así que aunque medio inseguro lo hice.

\- **Te agradezco por responder a mi llamado... Zicrial, bruja carmesí de la discordia, del clan de las... Zalnakika, como a todas ustedes también... mis seguidoras. Por favor, levantense y presentence, que las quiero conocer** \- Dije por medio de [Voz Astral], mi voz mejor dicho mi tono en ella tiene una extraña aura, no se parece en nada a mi voz original de humano, en vez de eso suena como la de alguien de edad, calmada y lenta junto con autoridad y sabiduría, la cual es totalmente ajena a mi persona. Es realmente extraño, ya que para mi es nueva, incluso desconocida esta voz pero al mismo tiempo es familiar, como si también la sintiera propia. Es todo una extraña mezcla de emociones que realmente no esta más que empeorando mi ya delicada condición mental, causando por toda esta cadena de acontecimientos que inició cuando me desconecte de YGGDRASIL y me encontré convertido en avatar, salvando al mismo tiempo a una pobre mujer que estaba por ser asesinada, y que hasta ahora no parece que tiene final visible.

Realmente estaba muy mareado por todo esto, así que eso podría explicar el porque de toda esa mezcla emocional que me hace sentir tan extraña- Creo que hasta que se calmen las cosas, no le tengo que dar importancia- Pensé con cansancio mental mientras volvía mi atención nuevamente en las brujas. En mi comunicación de Voz Astral no se si me comunique solo con la bruja carmesí o con todas ellas, es por eso que decidí primero saludar a la primera persona que se a podido comunicar con migo, lo cual me soluciona una de mis principales problemas que me aquejaban; segundo, por las dudas me dirigí a las demás brujas. No me gustaba verlas inclinadas ante mi y además, si dejaba las cosas así no se cuanto tiempo iba a durar como tampoco a que nueva situación y relación me podría llevar con ella si lo dejaba así de... ¿indecisa? no se realmente. Pero se que prefería una relación más fluida y amistosa posible entre ellas y yo- Espero no hayan notado mi nerviosismo cuando me dirigí a ellas- Pensé con poco ansioso sobre como fue mi primera comunicación real con otras personas, también como seré recibido por ellas.

Ansioso por esto, me quede esperando la respuestas de ellas, al principio no paso nada, Zicrial no se volvió a comunicar con migo nuevamente y tanto ella como las demás seguían arrodilladas delante mio. Esta situación de silenció incomodo dura tanto que pensé que pudo haber fallado en comunicarme con elles pero esa preocupación desapareció cuando vi que la Bruja Carmesí se levantaba, lo cual fue seguida por las demás. En pocos segundo, todas las brujas se quedaron paradas, muy quietas y el silenció incomodo persistió por un rato más.

M-mi señor, me alegro junto a mis hermanas que nos haya reconocido... Yo como dije anteriormente, soy Zicrial, Bruja Carmesí de la Discordia, del clan de las Zalnakika y mis hermanas son...-Dijo la bruja carmesí, hablando por su boca esta vez con un tono armonioso pero nervioso al mismo tiempo, terminando una sonrisa nerviosa que me deja ver con claridad sus afilados dientes. Que me hacen recordar a los de un tiburón, los cuales si no fuera por la conducta actual serían muy intimidatorios. Ella hizo también un gesto con las manos, que fue respondido por las demás brujas, las cuales se presentaron una a la vez. Algunas compartían "clan", así que supongo que son familia de sangre de alguna forma aunque realmente no se como funcionan los clanes para las brujas pues ya que son seres originales de YGGDRASIL, un clan puede visto como la hacer en la plataforma o sea un pre-gremio y no un un grupo de personas unidas por lazos de parentesco y ascendencia, vinculado por la percepción de ser descendientes de un ancestro común. Pero creo que nuevamente me estoy dejando llevar por mi mundo de idea. Cuando finalizaron sus presentaciones y sentí que nos habíamos familiarizado entre nosotres, y creo que ellas también siente lo mismo, lo cual me alegra mucho.

Mi señor, ¿Quién es esta mujer dormida cerca de su sacro cuerpo? ¿Es su sacrifico? Por que si lo es, puedo ayudar a prepararla adecuadamente para ello- Dijo Zicrial con una sonrisa afilada mostrando sus afilados dientes mirando a la chica desmayada cerca de mi con ojos de depredadora. Su brusco de conducta me sorprendió momentáneamente pero gracia a ella me percate de la pobre mujer nuevamente. Cuando lo hice me sentí fatal- Soy de lo peor- Pensé despreciándome a mi mismo por haber olvidada de la pobre mujer, que en sima había invocado a estas nueve brujas para poder ayudarlas. Si, me estoy refiriendo a la inconsciente mujer que por mi negligencia había terminado en esa condición- ¿Cuantas metidas de patas más voy hacer?- Pensé lamentándome por mi grave error.

- **No** **Zicrial-done, ella no es un sacrifico... Pueden vos juntos a tus hermanas llevarla a un lugar seguro. Aquí no es un lugar para que ella se encuentre tan desprotegida y más en su condición actual. Pueden también cuidarla y protejerla hasta que se despierte, avísenme cuando lo haga. Se lo agradecería mucho** \- Dije mediante la Voz Astral, lo cual fue respondido afirmativamente por la bruja carmesí y las demás brujas, que la seguían.

¡Si! Mi señor/ gran devorador/ gran anciano- Dijeron al unisono todas las brujas. Realmente no se como sentirme por la obediencia que emanaban de todas ellas junto a que realmente me sentí incomodo por esos títulos con los cuales ellas se referían a mi. Siento mucha presión por parte de esas palabras, que vienen también con tanto respeto hacía mi persona. No pude evitar incomodarme, pues sentía que tenía una responsabilidad en sostener esas emociones que fueron expresadas y se que en estoy a la altura- ¿No puedo hace nada bien?- Pensé deprimido nuevamente pero sacudí esos pensamientos negativos por el momento- No hay tiempo para ello- Pensé con determinación volviendo toda mi concentración en las brujas como en la mujer inconsciente.

Para mi alivio no paso mucho tiempo para que pueda ver a dos de las brujas de pantano sujetar a la pobre chica desmallada, para luego levantar la dentro del bosque que rodea este claro. Fue seguida por las restante bruja del pantano y las cuatro brujas de los ojos, muy cercas de las primeras y muy vigilante a su alrededores. Lo cual me parece muy buena decisión, ya que nos encontramos en un lugar desconocido con peligros desconocida. Bueno, para ellas, ya que yo esto "protegido" por ser este limo negro súper corrosivo, lo cual creo que me garantiza me seguridad, pues todo agresor o enemigo se derretirán al contacto con mi fangoso cuerpo sin forma clara. Aunque, quien sabe quien puede haber en este lugar, lo mejor es buscar un lugar seguro que arriesgarse, pero para mi desgracia tengo muy limitado mi control sobre mi nuevo ser, lo cual restringe mi movilidad, como también la seguridad de mis invocaciones como de la mujer que prometí garantizar su felicidad. Con eso en mente, vi como las ochos brujas juntos a la chica inconsciente se internaron en el bosque y no paso mucho para que desaparecieran de la vista. Dejando solamente a mi y a la bruja carmesí en el claro.

M-mi señor. S-si se me permite, le-e puedo hacer una pregunta- Dijo Zicrial con un tono nervioso junto a una expresión de preocupación en su bello rostro. Nuevamente me impresione por su drástico cambio de personalidad aunque no le di mucha importancia y le respondí afirmativamente a su petición.

Se lo agradezco mi señor, su generosidad no tiene límites para esta humilde sirvienta- Dijo Zicrial mientras hacía una reverencia con mucho entusiasmos.

Mi señor, me gustaría saber ¿quién es esta joven? y ¿qué, en toda su sabiduría, tiene planeada para ella?-Pregunto la Bruja Carmesí mientras me miraba directamente con esos ojos de pupilas verticales, los cuales sentí que se adentraban en mi alma, dejándome como un libro abierto para ella. Me quede helado, no esperaba este nuevo desarrollo y realmente su mirada me hace sentí muy incomodo, un sentimiento que solo aumento cuando me percate de que no sabía como responderle. Ya que la verdad, las respuesta que puedo darle a esas dos preguntas serían muy ambiguas- ¿Como le voy a responder? Que de repente me encontré en este lugar, me comí sin querer a un grupo de persona, salvando la de ser ejecutada en el proceso y que en mi intento de ayudarla solo lo empeore, y para intentar remendar mi equivocación te invoque a vos como tus hermanas para ello. Si, creo que no funcionara- Pensé entendiendo que si le respondía eso, ahora que ella es real, sería perjudicial para mi relación con ella y las demás brujas como peligroso para mi si responde de la peor manera, después de todo ella es una bruja de nivel boss principal de mazmorras . Y aunque yo sea un jugador de nivel 100 en mi situación actual no se si podría ganarle en una batalla directa, ya que las Brujas Carmesí de la Discordia inician siempre su ofensiva con ataques a larga distancia. Y yo siendo un slime con el más alto nivel de [Corrosión] tengo que hacer contacto directo con mi objetivo para hacerle daño, claro tengo efectos de área pero son de muy corta distancia. Sumado a que en este momento apenas tengo algo de control de mi cuerpo, no hay duda de que me encuentro realmente en desventaja en un enfrentamiento de mi contra ello. Sería un suicidio hacer enemigos o volver a aliados en enemigos en este momento de tanta vulnerabilidad.

- **... Ella es importante y su futuro también, eso es lo que tienes que saber. Con el tiempo lo entenderás** \- Le dije esperando que mi respuesta ambigua pudiera hacerla pensar sobre ella y que de paso me diera tiempo para formular una respuesta más aceptable para futura, pero todo eso depende de como Zicrial respondiera.

Gracias mi señor, esta humilde sirvienta ha abuzado de su amabilidad, se que en su gran sabiduría usted tiene grandes planes para ella como también para nosotras... Si se me permite, voy a hacer vigilia sobre su nuevo peón- Dijo la Bruja Carmesí con calma para luego de responder afirmativamente a su petición, la viera retirarse en dirección donde las otras brujas como la pobre chica inconsciente, a la cual espero que pronto sepa su nombre, se han dirigido. Cuando la vi perderse entre la vegetación, pude finalmente relajarme en más de un sentido. Por suerte había esquivado esta bala pero se que solo es temporalmente, aunque lo importante es que me he podido solucionar todos los problemas apremiantes. Lo cual es fantástico y lo mejor es que puedo tener un tiempo para relajarme por un rato- Se siente tan bien, realmente me siento más liviano ahora que me he librado de esas preocupaciones- Pensé contento de que por fin había salido de esa situación tan difícil en la que me encontraba para tenía un tiempo de tranquilidad en esta cadena de situaciones problemáticas que estoy siendo protagonista- Bien... y ahora ¿que hago?- Pensé mientras rememoraba todos mis problemas que había dejado aun lado por cuestiones de mayor importancia- ¿Descubrir que esta pasando? no, muchos más problemas de los que tengo. ¿Encontrar a mis amigos? no creo que sea posible o será muy difícil. ¿Conocer y controlar mi nuevo cuerpo? si, es la mejor táctica en este momento- Pensé mientras volvía mi mente en mi nuevo cuerpo. Intente nuevamente mover y controlar mi cuerpo como también hacer pólipos parecidos al que use para liberar a la chica que salve.

Estuve en largo tiempo en esos ¿ejercicios? ¿prácticas? ¿entrenamiento? como sea, pero con el tiempo pude empezar a tener algo de control sobre mi nuevo cuerpo-masa negra, no es mucho realmente. Puedo mover toda o partes determinadas de mi cuerpo-masa con mayor facilidad que antes, aunque sigue siento torpe y lento junto a que aun no se como aprender a controlar la acidez de superficie o "piel" fangosa. En realidad, todo mi cuerpo me seguía siendo una incógnita, realmente no se como apenas puedo controlarlo, se siente tan diferente y extraña al cuerpo humano con el cual nací y crecí por gran parte de mi existencia. Pasar de un cuerpo solido de una solo forma permanente a uno tan ¿liquido? y sin forma es sumamente desconcertador, moverme o hacer cualquier cosa con el, lo es más. Pero lo que realmente me afecta más, es con la no-naturalidad en que me estoy acostumbrando, hasta puede decirse que es inconscientemente familiar, lo cual no tiene sentido. Como podes sentirte familiar en una forma corporal con sentidos y percepción totalmente diferente a la que naturalmente tenía un humano. No es lógico, pero cuan lógico es que toda esta situación fuera posible- Realmente el sentido común ya no tiene lugar es esta locura que llamo realidad- Pensé con humor para aligerar mi situación y creo que lo lo conseguí, ya que me siento mejor. Tras un tiempo, finalmente decidí finalizar con la familiarización de mi nuevo ser y tomarme un tiempo de ocio, creo que realmente me lo merezco.

Es así como me quede sin hacer nada, solo observando el paisaje que me rodea por primera vez. Lo primero que note fue la frondosa vegetación que rodeaba al claro, puedo notar mucha variedad de plantas pequeñas como de grande, con diversas formas y tamaños de hoja como también de flores. Helechos, enredaderas, arbustos y árboles de muchas clases se pueden ver en todas partes como también el ruido de las aves y otras faunas, que en conjunto daba un inmensamente hermoso paisaje para contemplar con asombro- A Blue Planet le encantaría estar aquí mismo- Pensé recordando a uno de mis compañeros del gremio, el cual adoraba la naturaleza y sus paisajes, ya extinto en la tierra del siglo XXII- Sin duda es hermoso- Pensé mientras seguía contemplando mis alrededores, en eso me di cuenta que la tierra es humedad como fértil y deliciosa, pues estoy consumiendo lentamente el suelo que tengo debajo de mi masa negra que es mi cuerpo y puedo decir que tiene un buen sabor. También en el aire se nota cierta humedad que por alguna razón es muy cómoda para mí, supongo que es por mi nuevo ser. Todas estas sensaciones son buenas aunque algo desconcertante para mí o mejor dicho para mi antigua noción de "normalidad" y "naturalidad" propia de un animal cultural como es el ser humano.

En mi contemplación, puede notar que en claro donde estoy hay muy poca vegetación, siendo en mayor parte tierra húmeda desnuda lo que primaba en él. Y se puede distinguir en ella huellas de una gran cantidad de animales como pisadas de calzados, seguramente de seres humanos. Fuera de eso, no vi nada más que realmente mereciera ser mencionada.

Así empecé a mirar más allá, al cielo, que es de un bonito color celeste saludable con algunas nubes blancas que la decoraban, realmente muy hermoso. En el oeste se puede ver un sol radiante que iluminaba este día, curiosamente en el sur-oeste podía ver en el horizonte una enorme silueta, la cual dominaba todo ese espació, no es muy brillante así que puedo ver con claridad que es la luna. Pero es anormalmente grande en compasión con la luna de la tierra y dominaba más el cielo que propio sol- No hay duda este lugar no es mi mundo- Pensé por fin admitiendo lo que ya sabía pero que aún no había admitido, así termine aceptando completamente mi situación. Para solo quedarme observando todo este bello paisaje que no es de mi mundo.

Me quede bastante tiempo así y cuando terminado, me concentre hacía el sendero, que estoy seguro que antes no había, que las brujas usaron para llevar a la chica que jure que le daría una vida de felicidad a un lugar seguro. Ruidos extraños de cosa moviéndose y rompiéndose de varios elementes, como madera, piedras y ¿carne?, si, aunque suene raro, juro que escucho el ruido de carne moviéndose y rompiéndose en esa dirección. Eso hizo que me empezará a preocupar- Quizás tenga que asegurarme que todo esté bien- Pensé preocupado, lo cual se volvió en miedo cuando un poderoso rugido hizo acto de presencia, lo cual espanto a todas las aves y produje en extraño silencio que no me ayudo en nada, solo para preocuparme aún más. Incluso en este estado, empecé a mover a esa dirección. Mi control de mi nuevo ser había mejorado mucho tan práctica con el, pero aun así mis movimientos cobra toda mi concentración y para empeora, no soy muy veloz. Mi velocidad es menor a la de un humano promedio y mientras intentaba aumentarla, note que parte de mi e desprendía. Curiosamente también puedo sentir que esas partes separadas de mi masa principal, le hubiera dado más importancia si no fuera porque estoy empeñado en llegar a donde las brujas como la mujer inconsciente se encontraban.

Aun ni había podido salido del claro cuando de repente me detuve en seco, cuando un intenso temblor sacudió el suelo fuertemente, pero si fuera solo eso no le daría mucho más importancia pero este terremoto solo es el comienzo. Ya que también y sin previo aviso el cielo se empezó a oscurecer, haciendo que volviera mi mirada hacia el cielo, donde me quede atónico cuando puede ver como el sol perdía su brillo a una velocidad alarmante.

Antes que pudiera pensar en algo, vi como de la nada una nueva luz nacía, tomando más y más fuerza a una vertiginosa velocidad. No paso mucho tiempo para que el día volviera a la normalidad, solo que ahora con dos solos, uno brillante y el otro con cada vez menos brillo. Esta situación no duro mucho tiempo, ya que este último sol de repente se precipito al horizonte para desaparecer en él, dejando solo al nuevo sol como único monarca del día. Mi mente estaba a punto de estallar por toda esta locura que estaba pasando y cuando el temblor también termino, la cereza del paste apareció.

{Felicidades jugador o jugadora ha llegado al nivel 101. Al hacerlo ha adquirido los títulos de [Ancestral Oscuro], [Gran Anciano], [El Gran Devorador], [Devorador de Dioses], [El que devora al Yggdrasil], [Quien ama a la desgraciada], [Soberano de Helheim], [El que vela por la oscuridad] y [Punta de Estrella-Pentagrama]. También se le ha desbloqueado las siguientes ramas de habilidades: [Ácido de la Existencia], [Corrosión de Realidad], [Milagros Malditos], [Devorador], [Heteromorficación] y [Santuario: BLOQUEADO]. Gracias usuario o usuaria por usar nuestro servidor, que disfrute su experiencia}

Escuche nuevamente esa voz de antes pero esta vez, vino con una demasiado nuevos elementos para mi pobre mente de oficinista asalariado. Fue demasiado para mí, esto superaba con creces a las anteriores situaciones que tuve que experimentar, que junto al imposible fenómeno que había sucedido en el cielo, no pude más- ¡¿QUÉ CARAJO ESTA PASANDO?!- Grite mentalmente, sin poder encontrarle sentido a todo esta corriente de increíbles sucesos consecutivos que me puso al límite a lo veía como natural, poco sabía que esto es solo el inicio y quizás mi cordura no la pueda sobrevivir. Rezo para que esto no sea así.

Punto de vista de Zicrial, Bruja Carmesí de la Discordia, del clan de las Zalnakika

Soy Zicrial del Clan de la Zalnakika, uno de los clanes de brujas más importantes de la Torre noroeste de la Gran Nazarick, solo siendo superaras por las mismísimas [Sacerdotisas-Brujas de la Torre], la Bruja Sacerdotisa de la Muerte, Lady Sororda Rever Janera, como las Brujas Sacerdotisas de los Santuarios de la Muerte, las Sacerdotisas Oscuras y las Niñas Oscuras. Las Familia de brujas más poderosa e influyente de los nueve mundos, como también la cúspide de lo que pueden llegar nuestra clase, siendo lady Soroeda-sama una verdadera deidad superior heteromorfica o [Bruja Diosa Suprema], la cual lo ponen en pie de igualdad que Aesir y Vanr, sin duda una bruja extraordinarias y el ejemplo para seguir para toda nuestra especie. Ellas también son las lideresas espirituales y religiosa de nosotras, su palabra es ley, pues las Nueve Torres de la Gran Nazarick funcionan esencialmente como una [Teocracia] aunque con las instituciones y forma organizativa nazarickianas tradicionales. Suena en teoría raro pero en realidad solo es un modelo derivado de El Gran Nido de Peroroncino, la cual aunque no es teocracia tiene modelo organizativo nazarickiana clásico.

El Gran Nido de Perorocino siempre ha tenido mucha influencia cultural en las Grandes Torres de Nazarick, después de todo fue gracias a su monarca, el Gran Rey Sabio Alado del Bombardeo, existe en primer lugar las nueve torres. Siendo el que trajo a los primeros grupos de brujas que terminarían fundando los nueve asentamientos originales que se volverían las nueve grandes torres que hoy se yerguen alrededor del Gran Santuario de Nazarick. La razón por el que la Gran Ave (Peroroncino) trajo a las grandes ancestras es por el favor que le debía al Ancestral, el cual le pidió que recolectara las almas de todas las brujas que encontrara en sus viajes por el [Yggdrasil Exterior], lo que esta fuera de los nueve hojas principales del Yggdrasil, y las trajera a la Gran Nazarick, donde el Devorador les daría nuevamente vida y les aseguraría una nueva existencia de paz y felicidad. La razón por ello todavía sigue siendo un misterio pero eso poco importa por el gran futuro que les dio a la generación original de brujas que se instalaron en nuestra nueva patria, incluso hoy en día todavía llegan nuevas brujas de los viajes de la Gran Ave Viajera (Peroroncino).

En forma de gratitud hacia ellos, mis antepasadas comenzaron a adorarlos como los [Protectores de la Brujas], lo cual con el paso de tiempo evoluciono en la fe que hoy rige las Nueve Grandes Torres, La Estrella-Pentagrama de Nazarick. La cual representa a los cinco seres supremos que han protegido o ayudado a las brujas de todo Yggdrasil. El Gran Anciano es la primera punta, siendo conocido como "el que vela por la oscuridad" o "la primera punta de la estrella-pentagrama"; el Gran Rey Sabio Alado del Bombardeo, es la segundo punta, siendo "el custodio de las brujas" o "el buscador"; La Muerte es la tercera punta, respondiendo al título de "el último amante", pues el único que estará realmente en el final de nuestra existencia. Esos son [La Primera Triada], que son a los que toda verdadera bruja reza por seguridad, protección y por una larga vida. Las dos últimas dos puntas son el [Dúo del Saber], a los cuales rezamos para obtener éxito y prosperidad, curiosamente a la Muerte también se le puede rezar paro lo mismo, volviéndolo en parte de [La Segunda Triada]. Los Seres Supremos que son parte del dúo, es la Suprema Deidad Heteromórfica, como cuarta punta, que responde a los títulos de "la que tiene el saber" o "quien tiene el destino"; la quinta y última es El Cambio, quien responde a los siguientes títulos "el fruto de lo que búscate" y "el movimiento sin fin". Elles cinco son la principal fe en las nueve torres de Nazarick, claro adoramos también a los cuarenta y un seres supremas como también a deidades menores, generalmente dado culto por un de un determinado familia y/o clan de brujas.

Eso yo misma son evidencia de ello, ya que soy miembro de un clan que es parte de una familia de brujas, que son varios clanes con lazos espirituales o sanguíneos o con artes de brujería emparentadas, que tiene una deidad menor que solo nosotras rendimos culto. La familia que es parte mi clan y por ello, yo misma, es las Familia de las Nälkä o simplemente [Familia Nälkäita] aunque también somos más conocidas como Brujas Carmesí de la Discordia. Sin embargo, nosotras realmente no solo somos una familia de brujas sino que somos una rama de todo una civilización, un conjunto de costumbres y tradicionales muy desarrollada con su propia tecnología, que se basa en la sustancia orgánica o carne. Es por eso que nuestra familia es conocida también como las brujas de la carne, tenemos mucha reverencia a lo orgánico y su modificación como también las enfermedades, la cual vemos como fenómeno sagrado y agente de purificación. Es posible que sea el motivo por cual somos un tanto evitadas por las demás familias de brujas.

Lo que nos diferencia de la mayor parte de civilización nälkäita es que en nuestra estructura agregamos las de artes brujería y el matriarcado como nuestros principales pilares junto que rechazamos la autoridad del Gran Karcista o Ozirmok, Ion, el padre y profeta de nuestra civilización, y que a diferencia de la mayor parte de nuestra cultura madre, si veneramos a la entidad que nos dio el conocimientos y poder para controlar y moldear lo orgánico, la madre Yaldabaoth (o padre, pues no tiene sexo). Ella es la "deidad menor" de nuestra familia aunque en Nazarick nos enteramos que en realidad es una [Fuerza Suprema] como también hije del Padre de Todos los Demonio y compañere destinade de otre ser supremo, aunque no tienen la mejor relación actualmente.

Estas características de nosotras nos volvió en herejes dentro de nuestra propia civilización que nos dio a nacer y no paso mucho tiempo para que fuéramos purgadas de ella como también borradas de la historia, sino fuera porque el custodio de las brujas paso y recolecto nuestras almas, realmente nos hubiéramos extinguido en ese momento. Esa situación es casi la regla de casi todas las brujas originales que fundaron las nueve torres y es posible que eso explique la gran reverencia que se le tiene a las cinco puntas de la estrella-pentagrama de Nazarick.

Esa condición de haber sido trasportado a La Gran Nazarick, aislándonos de la civilización nälkäita de Ion, hizo que nuestro desarrollo organizativo, cultura y de costumbres como tecnología y técnicas fuera significativamente diferente o totalmente diferente a ellos, salvando las similitudes que puede haber por tener el mismo origen. Eso mismo volvió a nuestra familia una de las grandes familias dentro de nuestra torre y dentro de ella, mi clan, las Zalnakika, es el más importante. Supuestamente somos descendientes directas de una de las hijas de Gran Karcista Ion y los demás clanes son las descendientes de las seguidoras originales de ellas, una posición que se ha mantenido incluso hasta estos días.

La estructura típica de nuestra sociedad es la siguiente; en la cúspide de la pirámide de poder están la Gran Bruja Carmesí de la Discordia o Gran Ancestra, la mismísima fundadora de las brujas de la discordia como hija del Ion. Ella es la máxima autoridad en toda nuestra sociedad, siendo también una deidad heteromorfica menor o Bruja Diosa, y mi madre biológica. Las siguientes en el peldaño, siendo la primera casta de nuestra sociedad, son las Altas Brujas Carmesí de la Discordia o Grandes Ancianas, las matriarcas de los clanes principales y que tienen una función de consejeras para la Gran Ancestra como también juezas y legisladoras de toda nuestra sociedad. Ellas son [Brujas inmortales], las cuales están cerca de volverse deidades heteromorificas menores o para las brujas del Yggdrasil exterior, [Brujas Diosas]. Las siguientes casta son las Brujas Carmesí de las Discordia o Brujas de la Carne, de las cuales soy parte, y son las hijas de las Grandes Anciano, en mi caso de la Gran Ancestral, teniendo por eso un gran prestigio y poder dentro de nuestra sociedad como también ser posibles candidatas a ascender a Grandes Ancianos si se diera la circunstancia.

Las que siguen son las Grandes Brujas Rojas de la Discordia o Brujas Madres, las cuales son una casta que se dedica a la crianza de todas niñas engendradas por nosotras, ya que nosotras no criamos ni cuidamos a nuestras hijas. Es natural para nosotras y si, incluso yo misma fui criada por una y le guardo un gran cariño a ella, generalmente las llamadas Madres Rojas y son muy apreciadas por todas nosotras. Todos ellas son parte un solo clan, el cual tiene un lugar especial dentro de nuestra sociedad, siendo muy respetada e influyentes pero sin embargo sin ningún verdadero poder político o que al menos se le reconozca. Ellas son las descendientes de la nodriza de la Gran Ancestra, mi madre, a la cual conocemos como [La Madre].

Luego de ellas se encuentras, las Alta Brujas Rojas de la Discordia o Bruja Maestra, las cuales son principal población de nuestro tipo y siendo como la casta de profesionales de nuestra sociedad, teniendo muchas funciones y papeles, siendo solo ellas las que se pueden volver en sirvientas personales de alguna de las tres castas superiores, en realidad tenga algunas cumpliendo esa gran recompensa de servirme. Ellas también forman a los clanes segundarios o clanes medios en nuestra sociedad, siendo ellas descendientes de las sirvientas de las primeras Brujas Carmesí de la Discordia o sea la Gran Ancestra, mi madre, y sus seguidores, las Grandes Ancianas que se encuentran a la cabeza de los clanes principales.

Las siguientes son las Brujas Rojas de la Discordia, brujas que sirven de las Altas Brujas Roja de la Discordia, son descendientes de las esclavas de las sirvientas de las primeras brujas de nuestra clase. No tienen mucha autoridad y son los clanes terciarios o clanes menores. Las siguiente casta son las Sirvientas Rojas, las cuales son brujas sin linaje nälkäita que recientemente se han iniciado en nuestra sociedad, son lo más inferior de los inferior de nuestra sociedad, tanto que incluso crían a sus hijas, realmente repugnante. Aunque pueden aspirar a volverse Brujas Rojas de la Discordia gracias a la presión de las leyes nazarickianas. Las cuales le da protección y derechos a esas asquerosas sangres negra. Un hecho que me irrita mucho pero que no cuestiono ya que esa ley es la ley de los seres supremas y ninguna bruja de mi familia o de la toda las nueve torres se atreverían a toca, incluso las Brujas-Sacerdotisas de la Muerte no pueden contrariarla sin la autorización de uno de ellos.

Aunque generalmente somos evitadas las demás familias de bruja fuera de nuestra torre, tenemos una familia que tiene un abierto hostilidad con nosotras y les aseguro que el odio es mutuo. Ellas son la familia de la Maquina o simplemente la [Familia Mekhanita], amantes de no orgánico, el metal y las maquinas, ellas en forma de insultos nos dicen sarkicas. Ellas como nosotras también son parte de una civilización, la mekhanita, la cual tiene enemistad con nuestra civilización madre, y como nosotras agregaron a su tecnología el arte de la brujería, e igual que nosotras fueron tildadas de herejes y eliminadas por su propia civilización para ser colectadas por el Buscador. Desde la primera vez que nos vimos nos odiamos mutuamente, nuestras filosofía y bujería son totalmente diferente, ellas rechazan lo orgánico, adorando el metal y las maquinas siendo su bujería también con el fin de ir en contra de lo carne. Sin duda realmente asquerosas.

Nuestro choque ya era predestinado, después de todo ellas tienen como deidad menor al opuesto de la nuestra, Mekhane, la deidad mecánica dividida en parte o el dios roto o sea que las brujas mekhanitas tienen como deidad de su familia a una maquina desmantelada. Simplemente absurdo. Al menos es una entidad creada por un ser supremo de la lógica, que es el compañere destinade de nuestra deidad. Curioso realmente. Y para colmo, esas amantes del mental y las ruedas niegan que la madre Yaldabaoth sea la/el compañere destinade del creador de su deidad y para sumar, blasfeman de que su deidad rota destruirá a la nuestra. Su estupidez no tiene límites. Nuestra enemistad ha sida tan grande y agresiva que la Suprema Asamblea de Justicia de la Gran Nazarick, dictamino que nuestras dos familias en ningún aspectos podemos estar cercar, por suerte logramos que en fallo nosotras no tuviéramos que migrar de torre y las brujas mekhanitas si. Ja. Lo más divertido es que hasta estos días siguen apelando esa parte del fallo y el mismo resultado siempre.

Solo hubo un lugar donde nuestras dos familias todavía nos podríamos encontrar después de ese fallo y es el [Servicio], el cual es una costumbre institucionalizada donde las jóvenes brujas de todas las nueve torres participan para hacer tarea de servidumbre ritual a 4 seres supremos de Nazarick o al menos es así como dicta la tradición. En realidad es más como un lugar de enseñanza religiosa y sociales donde todas las brujas sea cual fuera su casta o posición tienen que convivir juntas, esto con el fin de fortalecer los lazos que nos une entre nosotras y para que haya buenas relaciones entre todas las familias de brujas.

Junto a que nos enseña que es la [Identidad Heteromorfica], la cual es el nexo que nos une ha todas en nuestra diversidad. Realmente tiene buenas intenciones y tiene verdadero éxito en su fin aunque tiene falencias naturales en ella, después de todo una casta solo se juntara con otra casta que esté a su mismo nivel o mayor en su familia pero nunca con una casta inferior al de ella. Lo cual es totalmente natural aunque las Brujas-Sacerdotisa estén empecinadas a que eso pase. La respete y las admiro mucho pero aveces no las entiendo, tal sea solo que quieren respetar las leyes nazarickianas. Si, tiene que ser por esa razón, después de todo a quien le gustaría ser juntadas y tener que relacionarte con castas inferiores a la tuya.

Aunque no todo es tan armonioso entre nuestras familias en el, después de todo hay familias de brujas que simplemente son agua y aceite, o sea que no se mezclan con uno o varias familias de brujas y a su vez puede ser reciproco como no hacía esa familia. La mía es un buen ejemplo, ya que solo las familias de brujas de nuestras torre tiene realmente relación con nosotras mientras que las demás tiende a evitarnos, aunque en el Servició están obligadas a convivir con nosotras. Lo cual agradezco pues gracias a ello he encontrado a muy buenas amigas que de otra forma nunca nos hubiéramos encontrado o relacionado al nivel que estamos. Aunque también hay casos en que todo tipo de relación no es posible y deben ser evitado cualquier contacto entre esas familias enemistadas, en realidad hay una larga lista de ellas.

La más recientes somos nosotras con las brujas mekhanitas, lo cual se debió a un incidente que hubo entre dos miembras de nuestra familia y una miembra de las mekhanitas, que casi termina en una guerra de familias si no fuera por la fortuita intervención de las Brujas-Sacerdotisas de la Muerte. Recuerdo ese día muy claramente, ese día gane mi respeto y admiración como temor por ellas... son realmente la máxima cúspide de nuestra especie. Pero fuera de eso, aun estoy enfadada con esa bruja mekhanita ya que logro convencer a las Brujas-Sacerdotisas de la culpabilidad de nuestras dos miembras en provocar el incidente. ¡Mentiras! ¡Sucias mentiras de esas amantes del metal y engranajes! ¡Como se atreven a dejarnos mal paradas delante de Brujas-Sacerdotisas! ¡Imperdonable!. Realmenteese episodio en el Servició hizo que tuviera un gran rencor contra las brujas mekhanitas aunque cambiemos de tema, hablar de esas amantes de maquinas y ruedas me enfada muchísimo.

Hablemos de mis amigas que me hice en el Servecio, las primeras son Xaca, Xoca, Axoci y Oxona, son cuatrillizas, siempre están juntas y hacen todo juntas, son de la familia de las Brujas del Pantano, siendo su clan las Válto, una de los tres clanes más poderosos e influyentes de su sociedad, sin duda nuestra amistad estaba destinada a ser. Las siguientes son Demdike del clan de las Plendes, Angela del clan de las Bartie, Bessie del clan de las Darlup y Evanora del clan de las Minozkil. Todas ellas son de la familia de las Brujas de Hemwick también conocidas como como la familia de las Brujas de los Ojos. Ellas son de pequeña estatura y aunque son relativamente jóvenes no se diferencia muchos de las más ancianas de su clase, son también recién nombradas [Brujas Ancianas de Hemwick], lo cual las ponen al mismo nivel que las [Altas Brujas Carmesí de la Discordia] de mi gente. Algo que hace que las rete mucho aunque seguimos siendo grandes amigas, juntas hemos hechos un monto de atrocidades en nuestros paseos por el [Yggdrasil exterior].

Yo por ser una joven bruja nälkäita tengo que practicar mi brujería sobre seres vivos y cuanto más inteligentes sean mejores, verlos suplicar y/o agonizar sabiendo cual sera su destino siempre me trae una sonrisa a mi rostro. Mis amigas tienen sus propia brujería por lo cual no hacemos lo mismo, aunque disfrutamos de igual forma el sufrimiento de nuestras victimas. Aunque clara, después de una buena excursión siempre le rendimos respeto a [Las Cinco Punto], ofreciéndole un sacrificio ritual de un ser vivo en su honor. Las cuatrillizas no disfrutan tanto de la [Tortura Ritual] como nosotras sino que prefieren de los [Banquetes Rituales] o sea comerse vivo a sus presas. Yo en la personal no estoy interesada, aunque lo he hecho pero nunca le he visto lo que a ellas les encuentran interesante. Supongo que son gustos de familias.

Fuera de esas diferencias de gustos, somos muy parecidas y nos llevamos muy bien, tanto que las llamo "hermanas", un claro signo de mi amor como confianza que les tengo a todas ellas y que se que es reciproco, tanto es que nos sumamos a la [Campaña del Aquelarre] como grupo para demostrarlo. Siendo yo, por ser la más poderosa entre todas ellas, la lideresa de mi grupo, algo que ninguna de ella objetaron pues en nuestra relación siempre he sido la que he tenido más liderazgo desde que nos conocimos. Pero ¿qué es la Campaña del Aquelarre? bueno, para explicarlo en simples palabras es como un programa especial de las nueve grandes torres para que por un corto periodo de tiempo ciudadanes nazarickianes de la torres puedan tomar el papel de [Guardianes Personales] de alguno de los cinco seres supremos que forman las Cinco Puntas. Este programa es impulsado principalmente desde Consejo de Nazarick, el mayor órgano de poder de toda la Gran Nazarick, después de seres supremos, dirigida por la mismísima Supervisora de los Guardianes de Pisos, Lady Albedo, también conocida popularmente como [Reina].

Aunque suene muy bien, en realidad es para que nosotras veamos como es la vida de los [Guardianes] siendo temporalmente [Guardianes de Área menores] o sea con estatus pero sin poder político aunque si con todas las obligaciones que tiene el cargo. El prestigio junto a el conocimiento dado si terminas tu periodo es muy valioso tanto en estatus como para tu desarrollo personal a futuro, es por eso que muchos lo han intentado pero es muy difícil el régimen de entrenamiento y estudio que muy pocas las consiguiente. Este programa puede ser tanto individual como en grupal, obviamente nosotras elegimos la última opción. Y desde que nos sumamos, no hay duda que nos han puesto en nuestros límites tanto individual como colectivo. Después de todo es un programa que tiene como característica principal el estar recluida en un centro superior de formación de guardianes, sin duda es grotescamente brutal pero tanto yo como mis hermanas sabemos que juntas podemos hacerlo, lo cual hasta ahora ha sido el caso.

Este programa tiene también el rasgo de que en nosotras se son pone un hechizó de invocación para si alguna vez el ser supremo que nosotras hacemos como guardianes personales nos necesita nos pueda llamar para asistirlo. Algo nunca ha pasado, bueno hasta ahora y eso esta apunto de cambiar.

Ya que en medio de nuestros entrenamientos sentimos una extraña sensación, para luego todo volverse oscuro y fue tan rápido que no pudimos responder antes de volver a ver la luz. Cuando pudimos recuperarnos, nos percatamos de que ya no estabas el el área de entrenamiento sino en medio de un claro rodeado de una frondosa midgardiana o similar. Aunque todo procesamiento mental se detuvo cuando vimos lo quien teníamos delante de nosotras. No era nada más que el mismísimo Herohero-sama, el ser supremo al cual elegimos para ser sus guardianas personales temporales. Nuestra mente se quedo en blanco por unos momentos mientras sentíamos la poderosa mirada un mismísimo ser supremo, nuestros cuerpos estaban helados, como si el mismísimo invierno de Helheim hubiera entrado en nuestros cuerpos. No se cuanto duro pero cuando pude recuperarme inmediatamente me arrodille, pronto escuche a mis hermanas hacer lo mismo.

El miedo gobernaba mi mente, habíamos sido convocadas por el mismísimo Herohero y solo nos quedamos heladas ante su presencia, sin darle ninguna muestra de respeto hacía su persona. Sin duda hemos metido la pata muy mal y estaba aterrorizada por el castigo que podía darnos un ser tan inimaginablemente poderoso con es El que Velar por la Oscuridad. Así me quede esperando el inevitable castigo por nuestra incompetencia, espere, espere y espere por ello pero nada paso aunque podía sentir todavía esa poderosa mirada de mi señor. La dudas se empezó a apoderar de mi mente pero de ello un rayo de esperanza surgió- Si mi señor no las ha castigado todavía significa que esta esperando que nos rectifiquemos nosotras mismas, que misericordioso es- Pensé mientras intentaba recuperarme para aprovechar esta muestra de piedad de mi señor. Es así como con todas mi concentración me prepare para comunicarme con mi señor, usando la rara lengua casi extinta que usa mi señor y que nos fue enseñada en nuestro enseñanza como guardianas temporales. Di una última gran respiración para luego comenzar.

\- **Gran Herohero, gran ancestral, anciano negro de los limos, devorador de dioses, rey de Helheim, primera punta de la estrella pentagrama de la Gran Nazarick, protector de todas las brujas. Yo Zicrial, bruja carmesí de la discordia, del clan Zalnakika he respondido a su llamado. Renuevo mi juramento de lealtad y eterna servidumbre ante use, Herohero-sama. Vivo para servir y muero para satisfacer** \- Recite las palabras que me hicieron estudiar para presentarme ante mi señor y me enorgullecerse el poder hacerlo hecho tan bien junto a esa fluidez. Esperaba que mi señor la reconociera y que nos perdonara por nuestra anterior falta de respecto y si pasara el peor de los casos, yo misma me ofrecería como sacrificio para que perdonara la vida de mis hermanas. Con eso en mente esperaba la respuesta de mi señor, el tiempo pasara y nada todavía, cuanto más tiempo durara este horrible silencio más miedo inundaba mi mente, realmente estoy aterrada.

Para mi alivio nuestro señor si respondió y parece que nos a perdonado, su misericordia es grande ya que me reconociéndome a mi como a mis hermanas, sin duda la alegría se apodero de mi. Solté un suspiro de alivio que no sabía que estaba conteniendo, aunque aun estaba nerviosa, ya que pidió que nos levantáramos y nos presentáramos. Sabía que mi presentación solo fue el primer paso para lograr su verdadero perdón, ahora le tocaba a mis hermanas y estoy aterrada nuevamente, ya que ahora depende de ellas si logran su perdón o no. No miento cuando digo que el terror corría por mis venas ante esta situación de vida o muerto, la cual yo no podía hacer nada más que rezar a los seres supremos para que todo terminara bien.

Aun asustada me levante, lo cual fue seguido inmediatamente por mis hermanas. Yo inicie agradeciendo a mi señor pero por nerviosismo no con el lenguaje de nuestro señor sino en la lengua normal nazarickiana, me quede helada, no sabía como respondería mi señor al no hablarle en su lengua y me empecé a preocupar nuevamente. Por suerte nuestro señor no parecía ofendido en lo más mínimo e incluso parecía estar satisfecho, que jubilo. Así mis hermanas también se presentaron en con la lengua normal y tras eso el silencio reino nuevamente. Aunque no era cómodo el ambiente me sentía más relajada, así que como en el principio volví a explorar mi entorno, no paso mucho tiempo para que encontrara algo que me llamo la atención y no dude decirle a mi señor de ella.

Mi señor, ¿Quién es esta mujer dormida cerca de su sacro cuerpo? ¿Es su sacrifico? Por que si lo es, puedo ayudar a prepararla adecuadamente para ello- Dije feliz por poder ofrecer mis servicios a mi señor, solo imaginarme preparar esta lindura para ser una decente sacrificio me hizo sonreír de oreja a oreja pero no duro mucho cuando nuestro señor nos dijo que no era un sacrificio y que además teníamos que cuidarla y protegerlas. Eso me lleno de curiosidad sobre quien es esta mujer y que relación tiene con mi señor para que pidiera que la cuidáramos. Mis hermanas cumplieron con las demandas de nuestro señor y llevaron a mujer dormida aun lugar más discreto, donde pudieran ocultarla mejor. Me pregunte si eso es lo que quería nuestro señor y espere su respuesta pero nada, así que debe ser lo que el desea-Somos buenas guardianes temporales- Pensé con alegría cuando vi que mis hermanas se fueron con la mujer no sacrificio, dejándome sola con nuestro señor puede finalmente preguntarle sobre mis dudas sobre esta mujer. Lo cual hice con el mayor respecto y cuidado hacía mi señor, el cual me permitió preguntarle aunque su respuesta no fue lo que me esperaba.

- **... Ella es importante y su futuro también, eso es lo que tienes que saber. Con el tiempo lo entenderás** \- Respondió mi señor dejándome en claro que esta mujer es importante para sus planes aunque eso no me satisface no me anime a replicar. Así solo agradecí por la amabilidad de mi señor que tuvo con migo para luego solicitarle permiso para que me dejara ir con mis hermanas, lo cual el permitió.

Así me dirigí al sendero que mis hermanas brujas de Hemwick hicieron con magia, no me tardo mucho en llegar a donde se mis hermanas llevaron a la mujer no sacrificio. Donde mis hermanas estaban construyendo un refugio improvisado, las cuatrillizas están modificando el terreno circundante, aplanando el terreno mientras que las brujas de los ojos estaban invocando a sus sirvientes [Sirviente de las Penumbras], muñecos poseídos al entero servició de ellas. Ellos tenían oces junto a otras herramientas que las estaban usando para cortar los árboles y procesarlos para usarlos en construir un refugió sencillo pero iban a tardar mucho en terminarlo. Así que me acerque a mujer dormida, que estaba en una cama de hojas hecha por las cuatrillizas pero lo vi inaceptable para alguien con un papel tan importante para los planes de mi señor.

Con eso en mente, baje la cremallera de la parte superior de mi vestido, dejando casi expuesto la parte superior de mi hermoso cuerpo. Para luego llevar mi mano a el centro de mis pechos y cuando toco mi piel, no tardó en adentrarse dentro de mi carne buscando lo que quería. Todo proceso no es doloroso, todo lo contrario es muy placentero y mi jadeos como gemidos lo demuestro, tal vez sea un poco masoquista pero no tato. No paso mucho antes de que encontrara lo que buscaba y lo saque lentamente de mi cuerpo, cuando saque mi mano de mi cuerpo la herida se cerró rápidamente y sin dejar marca visible de que alguna vez estuvo ahí. Luego cerré la cremallera de mi vestido para luego volver mi mirada hacía la mano que introduje dentro de mi, la cual sostenía un pequeño bulto carnoso latente. Al cual le acerque a mi boca y le recite un pequeño hechizó para luego dejarla caer al suelo.

Donde enseguida empezó a crecer, aumentar su volumen rápidamente para que pronto se volvió un gran conjunto de bultos carnosos latentes. Los cuales empezaron a moverse alrededor de la mujer dormida para lentamente cubrirla por completo con delicadeza. Para que luego de los bultos carnoso con superficie desnuda le empezara a crecer velozmente pelo, para que rápidamente este cubierto por completamente por el. Junto a que su forma empezó a ser más definida, tomando lentamente la apariencia de un gran tienda hecha de piel animal, una verdadera tienda viva, un ser vivo vivienda. Una pequeña muestra de lo que la tecnología nälkäita puede lograr. Magnifico realmente.

Con eso hecho, me adentre en ella y me asegure de que la mujer no sacrificio estuviera bien. Al verificar su estado, me quede mirándola, estudiándola, buscado cualquier cosa interesante en ella. Lo único que sobresalía de ella es su vestido, el cual emanaba energía de Helheim muy puras y su báculo, que sostiene con mucha fuerza y el cual tenía un aura oscura que me hace recordar a las venerables brujas-sacerdotisas, lo cual solo lograba aumentar mi interés en ella- ¿Quién eres?- Me pregunte mientras esperando a que se despertara, para por fin poder saber quién es ella y cual es el papel que le a designado nuestro señor. Estoy ansiosa en saberlo.

Un maullido me llama la atención, es mi leal familia, Wahun, el cual parecía tan interesada en esta mujer como yo. Al verlo le sonreí y le empecé a acariciar mientras salia de la tienda viva, para unirme a mis hermanas en su labor de construir un refugio. Esto se podrá interesante. No puede evitar sonreír ante todo estos inesperados acontecimientos, esperando que más podría pasar aunque sabía una cosa, seré parte de ella.

* * *

Sobre este mundo, fuera de su atmósfera en el espacio exterior, se pidió ver un dos gigantescas masas rocosas que tiene una marcada distancia entre ellas y que si se juntaran encajarían a la perfección, lo cual le daría la forma de una esfera, un planeta. Esto se demostraba ya que estas dos masas son la representación verdadera de como son las parte de un planeta, ya que en ambas grandes masas se puede ver claramente la [Corteza] de ambos como también lo que estaba debajo del osea el [Manto], el cual para gran sorpresa de cualquiera, todavía se podría ver al rojo vivo, como si su exposición al espacio exterior no lo enfriará en lo más mínimo. Aunque ahí que mencionar que en unas de las masas era más brillante que la otra, la cual aunque seguía sin enfriarse en comparación es menos brillante. Curiosamente en ninguna de estas dos grandes masas que juntas formarían un planeta se podría encontrar algo parecido a un [Núcleo].

En medio del espacio entre estas dos grandes masas que flotaban en el espacio exterior se podría ver dos grandes esferas, que en comparación de las dos masas no eran ni un quinto de su tamaño aun seguían siendo dos grandes cuerpos. Estas dos cuerpos celeste orbitan entre si lentamente, curiosamente una de ellas se encuentra emanando grandes cantidades de calor y luz blanca como también un poderoso campo magnético, el cual envuelve a las dos masas rocosos como a un gran espacio alrededor de ellas; mientras que el otro se encuentra en un estado de inactividad, inerte y frió, siendo solo una gran esfera solida sin brillo alguno que órbita con su cuerpo celeste hermano activo. La cual curiosamente se puede ver liberando constantemente grandes ráfagas de energía hacía las dos masas rocosas, aunque a una con mayor frecuencia que a la otra, lo cual puede explicar el por qué una se ve más brillante que la otra.

Las dos grandes masas rocosas, que a pesar de tener una gran distancia entre si, compartían una misma atmósfera aunque esta era más delgada en el espacio que las dividía y donde se encuentra las dos esferas, de la cual una de ellas cumple la función de [Núcleo] de este mundo partido en dos. Pero volviendo al tema, en sus Cortezas de ambas masas se puede ver que está cubierta por grandes cuerpo de agua, o sea [Océanos], de los cuales se puede ver grandes cascadas que caía de los borde de ambas masas rocosas, aunque curiosamente eso no parecía hacer disminuir el volumen de este liquido de la superficie de ellas. Pero volviendo al tema, en esa superficie cubierta de agua se puede ver masas terrestres que sobresalían de ellas, o sea islas o continente. Que en la masa rocoso que recibe más energía del "núcleo" se ve que esas superficies están cubiertas de un gran verde vivo junto a pequeños cuerpos de agua en ellos, posiblemente cuerpos de [Agua Dulce], en contraste la otra masa, que recibe menos energía y que solo tiene una pequeña parte verde en ella mientras que la gran mayoría de la superficie no sumergida por agua es de un color marrón rocoso.

Todo en conjunto daba la imagen de mundo roto, un mundo que se partió a la mitad o mejor dicho que fue partido a la mitad, pero como se explica que este mundo partido aun siga de alguna forma funcionando con "normalidad" y sostener la vida en su superficie. Eso solo se lo puede empezar a entender sabiendo que fue lo que causo que este mundo terminara en su condición actual. Lo cual es la historia de dos dioses supremos y hermanos que co-gobernaron sobre este mundo cuando aun estaba intacto, y como en su lucha terminaron destruyendo el mundo que tenían la responsabilidad de proteger y administrar. Donde tras este cataclismo, la diosa suprema de este mundo que derroto a su hermano tuvo que administrar el mundo roto y por tan mal que estaba tuvo que prácticamente abandonar a una parte de el a su suerte, para así mantener a la parte con más superviviente de ese período, el cual es recordados por la parte del mundo que fue abandonado como la [Guerra de los Dioses] y para la que es resguardada por la diosas suprema como la [Segunda Era].

Aunque la Diosa Suprema de este mundo no abandono completamente a esta otra parte, dándole un vigilante, una cuerpo celeste que esta estacionado permanentemente sobre ese lado del mundo, la cual es una diosa menor creada por la diosa suprema para custodiar la parte más dañado por la calamidad que fue la batalla contra su hermano. Este cuerpo rocoso que siempre mira a esta parte del mundo es una [Luna], aunque algunos nativos de este parte del mundo la llaman [Mama Quilla]. La cual tiene un compañero, el cual es el único cuerpo celeste menor de este mundo que órbita a esta dos parte divididas del mundo. El cual es el [Sol], que es el cuerpo astral de la deidad solar creada por la Diosa Suprema, Celestina. Este cuerpo celeste es de un diámetro de unas 12,5 millas o 20 km, el tamaño de una una [Estrella de Neutrones], aunque el mismo brillo que emana de ella es igual a de una [Estrella de tipo-G2V] o [Enana Amarilla] (Nota de Autor: nuestro Sol) aunque no su misma radiación y calor, la cual es menor pero lo suficiente para calentar correctamente este mundo partido en dos.

Esta ente celeste no es único, hubo tres de ellos ante del actual que cumplieron la misma función aunque en diferentes periodos o Eras, lo que implica que se turnaron para hacer este papel. Los que ya cumplieron este papel ahora se encuentran estacionados en la parte donde reside la diosa suprema de este mundo, donde toman un papel similar al otro ente celeste estacionado en la otra parte del mundo, aunque con la diferencia de que se enciende si están en la presencia del actual [Sol] y se apagan si no lo está, tomando el papel de [Lunas] en la noches de este parte del mundo. Esta a sido la extraña y única situación de este mundo, el cual es el [Orden Divino] que Celestina a construido desde la segunda Era y que en la cuarta Era aun perdura. Pero todo esto cambio sin previo aviso con la inesperada llegada de la [Quinta Era], la Era Nazarick.

En el espacio entre estas dos parte de este mundo partido. la esfera que desde la segunda era había estado inerte repentinamente empezó a encenderse con un brillo violeta rodeado de un aura negra. Al principio fue un brillo débil pero cuanto más tiempo pasaba más fuerte se hacía y no tardo mucho tiempo en estar en igualdad con el núcleo que había mantenido la vida de este mundo partido por milenios. La energía que emanaba de este nuevo núcleo revivido empezó a también a dirigirse a las dos masas rocosas, dándole al que menos energía había recibido del otro núcleo más que a la otra masa rocosa, que había sido la más favorecida hasta entonces. Esto causo que pronto ambas masas terrestre tuvieran su [Manto] a mismo tono de rojo vivo. Lo que da entender que por fin ambas parte estaban equilibradas. Esta nueva situación produjo una gran convulsión en ambas parte de este mundo dividido, lo cual se vio incrementado por el poderoso campo magnético que liberaba el nuevo núcleo revivido, el cual igualaba al del antiguo núcleo. Pero fuera de todos estos drásticos cambios, ambos núcleos siguen girando al rededor del otro como desde el inició de este mundo fue, aunque ahora el viejo núcleo brillaba de en forma más... ¿alegré?. Es como si este cuerpo celeste que flotaba entre las dos parte de un mundo roto estuviera emocionado de que su cuerpo hermano hubiera vuelto a despertar y esto parecía que se reafirmaba viendo que sus órbitas se estrechaban significativamente, junto a que también la energía que liberaba ambos cuerpos se volvía aun más fuerte que ante. Es como si ambos núcleos estuvieran felices de estar el uno con el otro, lo cual no es extraño si sabemos que estos dos núcleos son la representación astral de los dos dioses supremos de este mundo. Uno que representaba el comienzo y la vida misma, y el otro que representaba el final y la muerte. Dos parte que se complemente la una con la otro, pues donde hay un comienzo hay un final y donde hay un final hay un comienzo. Donde hay vida hay muerte y donde hay muerte hay vida. Este fue el equilibrio que nació con este mundo y que por mucho tiempo había estado ausente, pero hoy eso había cambiado. El orden original de este mundo había vuelto, la parte faltante por fin había vuelto. Celestina tenía nuevamente a su anhelado hermano, su opuesto, su complemente, su igual. Momonga había vuelvo a su lugar de origen y el mundo mismo lo sentía, pero cómo será que sus habitantes lo recibirán, solo el tiempo lo dirá.

Este gran acontecimiento no se podía quedar solo así y se demuestra viendo que en el espacio exterior de la parte de este mundo con menos vida, donde estaba iluminando el [Sol] de la cuarta era, se formaba cerca de el una pequeña esfera que expulsaba una débil luz. La cual empezaba a crecer tanto en volumen como en brillo, que en corto periodo de tiempo llego al tamaño de actual sol y como si se demostrara su poder, libero una poderosa ráfaga de una sustancia parecida a la que se podría encontrar en una [Llamarada Solar]. La cual impacto con el sol de la cuarta Era, el cual perdió repentinamente su brillo ante el impacto y fue tanta su fuerza que lanzo a este sol apagado al espacio exterior de la otra parte de este mundo dividido. En donde termino estacionádose con los otros antiguos soles de Eras pasadas, el cual creo en esa parte de este mundo, un cielo nocturno con cuatro "lunas". Que más tarde sería contemplado por el gobernarte supremo de la Gran Nazarick y hermano de Celestina, el mismísimo Momongo. Mientras el nuevo sol, que marcaba el inició de esta nueva Era, la quinta, tomaba la órbita de su antecesor, al que había expulsaba con bastante agresividad y quizás eso explique el mal humor que tendrá la deidad solar de la cuarta Era cuando conozca al ser que tomo el papel de nuevo sol.

Esta situación fue todo un acontecimiento para les habitantes autóctonos de este mundo, en especial para la parte que vio en nacer del sol de la quinta Era. Los cuales muy pronto vivieran un cambio total en su forma de ver y entender el mundo. Aunque ahora lo único que podemos haces es preguntarnos, ¿Cómo nuestro slime ancestral cambiara este parte de un mundo?, el cual le pertenece a su amigo y donde tiene a su otro amigo como el sol del mismo. Sin duda será muy interesante ver el como se desarrollara toda esta historia.


End file.
